


Who Am I? ~ an InuYasha Fanfiction

by DeadRose981



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Children, Gen, Romance, half demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 32,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRose981/pseuds/DeadRose981
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome had twins. But one of them is a half demon, like her father. But what happens when she finds out she's been living a lie?





	1. Chapter 1

"InuYasha! Come here!"

InuYasha comes running to see what his mate, Kagome Higurashi, was yelling about.

"What is it Kagome? Is something wrong?" Kagome laughed.

"No silly. I just wanted you to see our twins." InuYasha relaxes and hesitantly walks over to meet his newborn kids.

The kids were adorable. A boy and a girl. The boy had black hair, just like his mother, and golden brown eyes. Not quite brown, but not quite yellow. He looked like an angel.

"I'm naming the boy Akatsuki, and the girl will be Akahana. Arn't they just precious?" But InuYasha wasn't listening to Kagome anymore. His attention was all on Akahana. She didn't look like her brother, oh no. InuYasha's daughter had bright yellow eyes, silver hair, and little dog ears on top of her little head. This wasn't good. Akatsuki was human. Akahana was not.

Akahana was a half dog demon. Just like her father.

"Kagome..." Kagome followed his gaze, and looked sadly at her daughter.

"I know, InuYasha. She's...different. But so are you, and you got along fine here. She can adapt. She's not that different..."

"Kagome, in this era, people are mean. They didn't take to kindly to me, and most still don't. They know I'm different, my hair gives me away. If Akahana stays in this era, she'll hate it. Children can be cruel. She'll be better off growing up in the feudal era."

"But she can't! She'll have no one! We can't stay there. We have lives here! She'll die!"

"Kagome, you know that's not true. She'll have Sango and Miroku, and their hundred kids, not to mention Shippo ad Rin. And Sesshomaru..." Kagome was quiet for a while, thinking about it. She knew InuYasha was right. Even the part about Seshomaru. Kagome sighed.

"Alright. But we will go back for her, right? Me, you and Akatsuki? We'll go back for her...right?" InuYasha smiled weakly.

"Of course we will. We'll go back for her. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

*7 years later*

"Hey Sango, look at me!"

"Akahana, you get down from there this instant!" Akahana laughed, but didn't move from the branch she perched on. Instead, she leaned back and hung from the branch upside-down.

"Akahana!" Sango ran over to the tree Akahana was in and yelled up to her. "Akahana, you get down here! Its not safe!" Reluctantly, Akahana climbed down the tree to face one of her many guardians.

Akahana had grown up bouncing back and forth between guardians. Right now Akahana was with the bigger group. She was currently living with Sango and Miroku, and their twins, Chiyo and Chiyoko, and Sango's brother, Kohaku. Miroku was a monk, and apparently a "former womanizer." Now he's just all about Sango and the twins. Sango and Kohaku are demon slayers, though Kohaku does most of the slaying, since Sango is always watching the twins and herself. The twins were nine, but they are always getting into trouble.

Also apart of the little group was a fox-demon named Shippo. He was fourteen, but he was still slightly smaller then Akahana, which she personally enjoyed, because everyone was taller then her. Also there was Kaede, who was old, but still able to help Sango with all the kids. She was very kind, and she was Akahana's favorite person out of the group.

And then here was Rin.

Rin is a human, just like Sango's family. And she was fourteen, like Shippo. But what struck Akahana with awe was that Rin used to travel with her father. Lord Sesshomaru, royal dog-demon, ruler of the Western Lands. Akahana loved to listen to Rin tell storys about the time she spent with him. But it also struck her as odd that Rin got to spend more time with her father in a few months than she did in 7 years. And Rin was human! And he talked to her and she never got struck for wandering off! Akahana found it completely unfair.

Her father could just be so cruel...

Akahana rarely spent time with Sesshomaru. He and his little imp servent, Jaken, were always off doing who knows what. Akahana wished he would spend more time with her. She felt completely abandoned, even though she had Rin and the others.

"Now you listen here, young lady." Sango said, dragging Akahana to the current situation. "I want you to behave today! I'm tired, and The Twins are being troublesome again. Plus Sesshomaru is coming to get you for a few days, and he would be angry with you for setting a bad example." Akahana hung her head. Not because she was ashamed of embarassing her father, but because she had to stay with him for a few days. Sesshomaru always acted as though he didn't was her around, like she was an inconvienience. Plus he never spoke to her, so she was always lonely. And she had no friends, so she normally dreaded the visits. Akahana turned her back on Sango, and climbed back up the tree. Sango sighed.

"Go get cleaned up Akahana. It'll take your mind off stuff." But Akahana didn't want to. She didn't want to go with Sessomaru. He never answered her questions, and she wasn't allowed to talk. Ever. Why didn't he like her? Why didn't she look like him? But the most nagging of all was the question that was forbidden...

"Sango, who's my mother?" Sango froze, caught off guard by the question. Sango slowly turned around and met Akahana's golden gaze. Sango cleared her throat.

"Akahana, why don't you ask Sesshomaru? He might tell you."

"He never answers my questions, Sango." Akahana sighed. "He just tells me to be quiet and continues walking." Sango stared at the little dog-demon girl, then turned away. "Go get yourself cleaned up for supper. We are having your favorite. Rice and dumplings."


	3. Akahana's dream

The Ying Yang sign. But instead of dots, there seem to be shapes of people. The pendant starts to spin, and it turns into a pair of people. One is a tall white figure with a sword. Akahana recognizes a pair of ears on its head, similar to her own. The other is a shorter black figure with a bow, and a pinkish-purple shine coming from its chest area. The scene then changes to where Akahana lives with Sango and Miroku. She then hears them start to talk and move, with some color.

"What are you doing Kagome?" The white figure, which now has a red kimono and yellow eyes with white hair and ears, like Akahana. He also kind of looks like Sesshomaru...

"I'm putting up my bow and arrows, Inuyasha, what does it look like." The once black figure now wears a green and white kimono, with a little more roundness in the stomach area. She seems to be putting her bow in a side house off of where Kaede lives.

"Why?"

"Because we are to live in my world, and I don't want them knowing about this stuff."

*scene changes*

The Kagome girl now looks younger and skinnier. She is shooting glowing purple arrows and the Inuyasha guy is wielding a huge sword at a pack of demons.

Then before Akahana wakes up, the scene change. The Kagome girl is holding a baby boy, and waving at what looks like Sango, then jumps into the Bone eaters well. Sango turns away from the well, holding a small baby girl with little dog ears. Before the baby could come into complete focus, Akahana wakes up.


	4. Chapter 4

Akahana wakes up from the dream, with the image of the bow burning into her. She shakes her head, trying to clear her mind of the crazy dream. She gets up and goes to the river to get a drink. As she approaches, she sees that her hair is black, and her eyes are brown. Akahana groans. It was that time of the month. She was now human.

But as Akahana stares at her reflection, she notices something odd. She looks strikingly a lot like that girl in her dream. What was her name again...

"I see you're up early." Akahana looked up to see Sango with Chiyo on one hip. And her father behind her. Akahana hung her head. This meant she couldn't eat today. This was going to be a long 3 days.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran by and jumped onto Sesshomaru and gave him a hug. And, like always, he hugged her back before setting her down. He then turned to me, nodded, and started to walk away. And, like always, she walked slowly behind him. Head down. Why did she still have to go with him? He hates her human form, and has told her being with him as a human is very inconvinient. She look up, taking a deep breath.

"Father." Sesshomaru straightens even more then he already was, and turned to face her.

"I have told you countless time, girl, you are no different then anyone else. You are to call me Lord Sesshomaru." she looked back down, so he wouldn't see her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she practically spit at him. "I wish to stay in the village this time." Sesshomaru continued to look at her with cold emotionless eyes. "We both know that you do not like me, and quite frankly, Sesshomaru, I am sick of traveling with you. You treat me like I'm nothing to you. I'm your daughter, and you treat me like you could care less about me. Plus, I'm human now, and I want to stay with the humans. I know you hate having to take care of me, and I refused to come along with you this time." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, obviously caught off guard, which was rare for the emotionless lord. He stared at me for a few moments more, then looked up at Sango.

"Maybe it's time you do something about her." Sango bows to Sesshomaru, then grabs Akahana by the arm, roughly dragging her to her hut, scolding her about how disrespectful she was. Akahana didn't care. She wanted to stay in the village. She was sick of traveling with Sesshomaru. Plus, she wanted to see if her dream was correct, and there really was a bow hidden. That part of her dream was the most clear.

"Akahana, you know it's your fathers weekend. You can't simply act like that whenever you want you know. It's wrong." Sango all but threw Akahana into her little room off from Sango's house. "You will stay in here until you can learn to behave." Akahana glared at Sango, then turned her back on her. Sango huffed and left Akahana alone. Akahana waited until Sango had left the house, then climbed out a little door she had cut into the wall so she could escape without Sango noticing. She ran to Kaede's house, and easily spotted the little hut next to it.

She walked in, and began searching through all the stuff in there. It took her a while, but she eventually found the bow and arrows the black haired girl had stowed in the hut. Akahana turned the bow over in her hands, and was surprised to feel like the bow belonged to her. Akahana decided to take it with her into the woods to practice using it. If the black haired girl really wanted it, then she would have taken it with her instead of letting it collect dust in Kaede's side hut.

Akahana held the weapon close to her, and, making sure no one was close, ran as fast as she could into the woods. When she reached the woods, she looked down at the bow once more. Something about the bow made her feel like everything was going to be okay. Like she was closer to...someone. She didn't know who, or maybe it was a what, but she felt closer to whatever it was.

Akahana took an arrow from the quiver and began trying to pull the arrow back against the string. It took her a while, but eventually she felt like she got it right. She leveled the arrow to her eyes, keeping both of them open. She breathed deeply, and let it out slowly, forcing herself to be calm. She aimed for a tree abput 20 feet away, then, she let the arrow go. It flew from the bow and embedded itself into the tree. Akahana threw her fist in the air and cheered. Her first time shooting an arrow and she nailed it. But, unfortunately, her victory was shortlived.

"Akahana!" Akahana froze, then slowly turned around to face Sango. But Akahana froze up again when she saw that Sango wasn't alone. Behind her was Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, and a black haired human woman and a silver haired demon man with dog ears and golden eyes. Holding the black haired woman's hand was a small boy about her age, looking at her in wonder. He too had white hair with dog ears and golden eyes, just like the man next to him. Akahana assumed that that was his father and the woman was his mother. Akahana bowed her head in silence. Suddenly, the demon spoke up.

"First time using a bow?" Akahana looked up at him, and nodded shyly. The demon smirked. "Better then your mother did her first try." Akahana's eyes widdened and she immediately ran to him and grabbed his red kimono.

"You know my mother?" She demanded. The demon stepped back, looking uneasily at the others. Sango rushed over and gently removed her hands from the demons kimono.

"Akahana, why don't you go and make dinner for our guests. Then maybe you can talk with them." Akahana began to protest but Sango glared at her, so she groaned and began to walk off.

"Mommy, can I go with her?" The small black haired boy asked.

"Not right now Akatsuki." Akahana froze for the third time that day. She could have sworn that she'd heard that name before. She turned back around and stared at the boy.

"Akat...suki?" She whispered. The boy turned around and smiled at her. But then Sango snapped at her to hurry, and Akahana rushed off again to go make some rice balls.


	5. Chapter 5

"Akahana these rice balls are mighty tasty." Akahana bowed her head to the black hair woman in thanks, and continued to eat. Every one had moved into Lady Kaede's hut. Akahana, Sango, Akatsuki, and his parents sat around the fire, with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken sitting beside the door.

"So, I don't think I have had the pleasure of having your names yet." Akahana said politely. The demon man scoffed.

"You dont have to be so polite." The black haired woman gasped then glared at him.

"SIT BOY!" the demon was suddenly slammed into the floor with a yell.

"Please excuse him Akahana. My name is Kagome. And that is InuYasha."

"InuYasha???" Akahana jumped up and pounced on the demon named InuYasha. "Then that means you're my uncle! And that also means you're a half demon like me! I've never met another half demon!" InuYasha looked at her with a pained expression. She assumed she was hurting him so she climbed off.

"I'm sorry." Akahana said, bowing her head once more. "How come I've never seen you before?" The half-demon sat up and began rubbing the back of his head.

"I've been living in a different village with Kagome. So we could raise our children."

"So you have more children?" Everyone was quiet. Akahana became worried she had said something wrong, when Sesshomaru stood up.

"Why don't you go and wash up over in the river." Akahana's eyes widdened. This was the first time Sesshomaru had spoken to her in such a kind manner. It surprised her so much that she got up and hurried to the river.

Akahana reached the river quickly, her speed not failing her even as a human. She bent down and began washing her hands.

"Mind if I join you?" Akahana looked over her shoulder to see Akatsuki walking towards her. She shrugged and continued washing her hands. Akatsuki began doing the same.

"It sure is weird washing my hands in a river instead of a sink." Akahana looked over at him, puzzled.

"What's a sink?" She asked, tilting her head. Akatsuki looked at her in bewilderment.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't have sinks here?" Akahana nodded, still unsure what he was talking about.

"I guess you'll find out one day." Akahana shrugged, and continued washing her hands. How did she have so much dirt under her fingernails?

"So you're a human?" Akatsuki asked her. Akahana laughed.

"No silly. I'm a half demon, like you. It's just a new moon tonight so I'm a human. It happens to all half demons. After the sun goes up tomorrow I'll look just like you and InuYasha."

"Oh. I was kinda hoping you wouldn't look like this." Akatsuki frowned.

"How come?"

"Because after the sun comes up I'll look just like you and my mom. I have the human look." Akahana became sad. So this bow was mostly human then. She began picking at her kimono, which was starting to fade to a light red instead of a blood red. The thought of Akatsuki becoming a human saddened her. Who would play with her now? No one her age was like her, so they were all frightened she would hurt them or eat them. No demons except her, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Kirara were allowed in the village, but that didn't mean that they were fully excepted like they should be.

"What's wrong Akahana?" Akatsuki was looking at her with concern. Akahana smiled brightly at him.

"Nothings the matter. Really. Now let's go back and join our family." Akatsuki frowned, then smiled back, and followed her back to Lady Kaede's hut.

*******************************************************************  
"Kagome, don't you think you've suffered enough these past years?" Sango asked, laying a hand on her friends shoulder. "Don't you think Akahana and Akatsuki should know that their twins and you're Akahana's parents?" Kagome looked out the door, and began to cry.

"Sango, I think Akahana is happier not knowing." Sango gasped.

"Kagome, she's all alone. Sesshomaru hasn't been a very good father for her. She needs her mother. And she needs InuYasha to be her father. She needs you guys."

"But what happens if I tell her and her entire would comes crashing down onto her? She'll feel like he entire life is a lie. She's too young to understand what I did for her." Kagome walked back to the fire and collapsed onto her knees, despair only a mother who's had to give up her child can feel. Sango knelt down beside her and hugged her.

"Kagome..."

"I'll tell her." Kagome managed to say through sobs. "When she's sixteen I'll tell her the truth. She'll be old enough by then to understand." Sango stayed quiet. It was obvious she thought Kagome was making a big mistake, but she stayed quiet, and held her friend as Kagome collected herself. She had just managed to stop crying when her to angels burst in, showing there hands to them, obviously proud of how well they cleaned them. Kagome watched as Akahana presented her hands to Sango first, and how Sango praised her like a mother. Akahana obviously looked up to Sango. That was the look Kagome longed for from her daughter. But she knew even when she told Akahana, she would never truly see that look from her. Kagome excused herself, and ran out to the bone eaters well, and collapsed once more, bawling her eyes out. It wasn't long before InuYasha found her, and held his wife in his arms. He began crying with her, fore the sadness he felt for losing his daughter was unbearable, even though it had been his idea in the first place. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and muttered two words to her.

"I'm sorry..."


	6. Chapter 6

*9 years later*

"Akahana!" Sango yelled. Even from the forest Akahana could here her. Maybe it was because Akahana's demonic hearing. Or maybe it was because Sango was a loud mouth 

"Akahana Kagome and InuYasha are here!" Akahana decided to ignore her guardian and continue hunting for something to eat. Akahana moved deeper into the forest, listening closely. She heard a rustle, and spotted two rabbits. She slowly pulled out two arrows. She put one in her mouth, and pulled the other one onto the string.

"Akatsuki is with them!" Akahana's right ear twitched. Now she really needed to shoot these rabbits. She let loose the arrow and then quickly shot the other one. Two bullseyes. Akahana swung her bow over her and went to go collect her prizes. She pulled the arrows from them and began making her way to the village.

She ran all the way there, her faded red kimono billowing behind her and her two bells that Kagome had given her jingling from her neck. She had made extensions to it her kimono all by herself, and she was proud of it. She thought she did well in making it work. But to be sure it was still good, she had found a red sash and had tied it around her waist so it looked at least a little cuter. Then she had found small red ribbons and had tied them in her hair, so chunks of her hair on either side of her face did what her uncle InuYasha's hair did. She thought she looked super cute, and had just left the bells and ribbons, and now they never came off. Ever.

She came up to Sango's house to see everyone she had grown to love gathering outside. InuYasha and Kagome were talking and laughing with Sango and Miroku. Sango and Miroku were still married, even though sometimes the monk makes perverted jokes to and towards other women.  Even through this, he loved Sango with all his heart.

Farther off was Lord Sesshomaru. He never joined in with everyone else. He preferred to observe. But you could tell he was keeping a close eye on Rin, who was now a beautiful young woman. And whom was also curled up next to her husband, Shippo, the fox demon. Everyone was sure Rin was going to choose Sango's brother, Kohaku, but in the end her heart was for Shippo. But Kohaku wasn't mad. He was happy for them. And he was sitting with them, talking with them as well.

And in towards the middle of the protective circle was her cousin, Akatsuki, and Master Jaken. They were both keeping the twins Chiyo and Chiyoko occupied. They were about 9 now, but they could be a little rough with Sango and Miroku's son and other set of twins, and Rin and Shippo's children. Sango and Miroku's first son came a year ago, and they named him Kazuo. Their twins were another set of girls, Gin and Gen, who came a year after Kazuo. All the girls looked like their mother, but Kazuo took after his father.

Shippo and Rin had three little fox demons together. The oldest of the triplets, the one who came first, was a girl, and her name was Seiko. She had long black hair like her mom, but green eyes like her father. And instead of fox legs, she had human legs, and a black fluffy fox tail. The second oldest was a boy, Taro, looked almost exactly like his father, only his eyes were golden brown like his mothers. He was a little trouble maker, but everyone loved him. And then there was the runt, Yuki. She was smaller then her siblings, but she talked big and and was tough as any demon, even as a half demon. She was identical to Taro, right down to the orange hair and tail and striking eyes. And they probably got along better then any siblings ever.

Akahana smiled warmly at the scene before her. Never had she seen everyone in the same place, or her father being around this long. It was amazing. She mentally shoot herself and rushed over to Akatsuki.

"Look Akatsuki! I caught your favorite! Now maybe we can get Sango to make us some rabbit stew." Akatsuki turned around to look at Akahana with her brown eyes. Akatsuki looked so much different in his human form. She remembered when she first met him in his demon form and how badly she wished her could've stayed that way. Now his brown eyes and brown hair just seemed so foreign to her.

"Akahana we both know that you really caught those rabbits because Sango can't say no to you today " Akatsuki laughed. Akahana laughed with him.

"Yea, but it's our birthday today, so I thought I'd squish two berries with one rock." Akatsuki rolled his eyes.

"It's kill two birds with one stone."

"Whatever."

"Akahana!" Akahana turned around to see her adoptive mother, Sango, coming towards her, a warm smile on her face. "Did you catch these?" Akahana bowed and held out the rabbits to her.

"Yes ma'am, and I was wondering if you'd make some rabbit stew with them." Sango looked at her in disbelief. 

"You expect me to make rabbit stew now? It's much to late!"

"Please Sango? I'm really hungry and it's a hunger that only rabbit stew can quench." Sango laughed and took the rabbits from Akahana.

"Fine, but only because it's your 16th birthday." Akahana smiled brightly to her, and watched as Sango went into her house to start the stew. Akahana was about to sit down when InuYasha came up to her.

"So, what's up with you and Sango? You two seem pretty close now." Akahana laughed.

"Sango and I have become closer then we were, yes. I eventually stopped being so stubborn and actually started listening to her. She's taught me everything I know. How to cook, how to sew, how to fight and hunt and live. She's my mom." Akahana smiled at InuYasha, but immediately dropped it when she saw the pained look on InuYasha's face. She couldn't understand why every time she showed Sango affection or spoke highly of her, almost everyone around her got uncomfortable. She knew that they all had met her real mother at least once, so she always assumed that was it. But lately, it was starting to really bug her.

"What? Why do you have that look on your face?" Akahana glared at InuYasha, feeling her irritation start to rise even more when InuYasha looked away from her. And her anger started to really rise when he began walking away from her. Akahana choose to be a mature 16 year old and ignore him, and instead turned to Akatsuki. She smiled at him.

"That was kind of weird, huh?" Akahana laughed softly. Akatsuki glared at her, causing Akahana to take a step back. "What's your problem?"

"You shouldn't talk so rudely to your elders, Aka. He was just asking you a question." Akahana narrowed her golden eyes and felt her ears flick back, showing anyone who was looking that she was beginning to get pissed off.

"Yea, well the look that he and everyone else keeps giving me is starting to really piss me off." Akahana turned her back on her cousin and best friend, and walked into Sango's house. Sango turned from the large black pot and smiled over at her.

"Akahana! The stew should be done soon. It's cooking much fast then I had anticipated." Akahana smiled weakly back at Sango and sat down on the floor, sighing. Sango took the hint that something was wrong, and walked over to her adoptive daughter. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Akahana looked back at her, and suddenly felt a tear fall from her eye.

"Sango, why does everyone keep looking at me funny?" Sango looked away from Akahana, not exactly knowing how to answer her question. Akahana began to cry. " I don't understand why everyone keeps doing that! Am I like some kind of funny bug? Do I have six eyes now? Four ears? Is there some kind of secret that no one will tell me? Is there something wrong with me? Why wont anyone just tell me!" Sango slowly looked back at the crying half demon.

"Akahana, there are something we've all been wanting to tell you. But we have all been sworn not to tell you."

"But why, Sango? Why is everyone keeping it from me?" Sango began crying with her.

"I've wanted to tell you for years, my daughter, but your mother made me promise to stay quiet." Akahana started at Sango for a few minutes, trying to process what she just heard.

"Aka!" Akahana then turned around to look at Sango's twin girls, Chiyo and Chiyoko, grinning from the doorway. "Kagome and InuYasha have a present for you!" They said in unison, jumping up and down. Sango stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"We will be right there, girls. Give us a moment." The twin giggled and ran away from the doorway. Sango helped Akahana up and wiped her face. "Let's go see what they have for you. Sango said, forcing a smile. Akahana didn't really want to, but she smiled weakly back, and followed her outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Akahana followed Sango outside to where her friends and family was waiting for her. No one had moved except Chiyo, Chiyoko, and Sesshomaru. The twins were now attacking their father and Sesshomaru was standing next to InuYasha. Kagome smiled when she saw Akahana, and held out a brightly colored box. Akahana smiled back and nervously expected the gift. She removed the bow from the top and stuck it on the nearest child's head, which just happened to be Yuki. The small fox demon giggled, hiding behind Taro so Seiko wouldn't steal it. Akahana laughed at her, then opened up the colorful box and gasped.

Inside the box was a new red kimono. It looked like a girl version of her uncle InuYasha's kimono. It was a bit short, which Akahana did't really mind because her current one was short as well. It had white ruffles under the skirt part, and it had a pale orange sash with a darker orange ribbon to tie around it. Akahana grinned from ear to ear, excited about her new clothing. She looked up at Sango, silently begging her to let her go put them on, earning her a laugh and a nod. Akahana hurriedly ran inside and put it on. It fit her perfectly, outlining her curves and brought out her bells and ribbons. she twirled around, bending over and feeling around to make sure that everything stayed where it belongs and nothing peeked out. Everything stayed, and she skipped back outside, twirling around for everyone to see. Everyone oohed and ahhed and was genuinly impressed with my new kimono. I ran up to Kagome and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Kagome! This is amazing!" Kagome hugged me back tightly, laughing. I stepped away from her grinning, and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see InuYasha holding out his sword. My eyes widened, not believing that he was giving me his Tessaiga, the sword that my father had wanted for years and was given to InuYasha by his father beyond the grave.

"InuYasha, I can't take this. This is supposed to be for your son, Akatsuki." I pointed over to my cousin. He may not be as half demon as me, but he was still their only son. It was to be passed down to his son, not his niece.

"Akahana, this is for you." InuYasha insisted, holding it out further. Akahana continued to refuse, holding her hands up.

"InuYasha, this is for Akatsuki. Your sword is passed down to your next of kin." InuYasha's eyes became sad, looking to Kagome for help. She just nodded at her husband, a small smile forming on her lips. InuYasha sighed, and turned back to Akahana.

"Akahana, Akatsuki isn't as much of a half demon as you. He is more human then anything. So yes, this is for you." Akahana backed up, continuing to refuse. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed Akahana by the arm, yanking her arm painfully, forcing her to look at him. Sesshomaru's eye burned with anger.

"Akahana, do you not understand what he is trying to tell you?" Akahana shook her head, shaking uncontrollably, unable to hide her fear from everyone. Sesshomaru shook her, making her head snap back and begin to spin. "Akahana, I am NOT your father!"

Akahana started at Sesshomaru. The world had froze around her. Time had just stopped. Her world was crashing down on top of her. What did he mean he wasn't her father? He had claimed her and raised her! How could he not be? He let go of her and she backed away from this man. This man who she probably wasn't even related to! She spun around to try and make eye contact with her surrogate mother, but Sango just stared at the ground. Akahana walked up to her, begging her silently to look at her.

"Mama, tell me that what he's saying isnt true." Akahana whispered, shaking, feeling like she was seven again. Sango began crying, not sure how to tell her that it was. Akahana took the hint, and began crying herself.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" She cried, making Sango flinch back from her. Akahana turned her back on Sango, and stared at the rest of the group. "Why didn't anyone tell me!"

"Because we were trying to protect you." Akahana looked at Kagome, who was smiling sadly. Why was this wench smiling? "Akahana, I'm your mother." Akahana's eyes widened. This woman , this human, was her mother? She turned to InuYasha. Then to Akatsuki. So he was....her father? And her cousin was her...twin? She turned back to Kagome, not sure exactly how to take this. Kagome smiled and opened up her arms, inviting Akahana to hug her. Akahana stared at her, and instead of running to her 'mother,' she backed up. Kagome stared at her in confusion.

"You're not my mother you wench." Everyone gasped at her. Kagome looked like her had just been struck in the face.

"Akahana, you can't talk to your mother like that." Shippo said, speaking up for the first time during this who situation. Akahana looked at the fox demon, and repeated herself.

"She is not my mother." she whispered. Then louder. "Kagome, you are not my mother! You are nothing to me! You've been lying to me ever since you met me! Why didn't you tell me all those years ago, when you first saw me fire that arrow? Why did you let me believe that Sesshomaru was my father? Why did you let me believe that Akatskui was my cousin? And that you were my aunt and InuYasha was my uncle? Why did you leave me here to be raised by the village? What were twins too much for you? Tell me tell me tell me why!" Akahana screamed that last part, enraged by everything now. Her entire life has been a lie! She had been living a lie! How could she continue on knowing this?

"Akahana, we sent you here because where I come from, you wouldn't have been excepted. You would have been cast aside as a freak! We couldn't let that happen to you. If we had told you the truth all those years ago, you would've wanted to come with us to our home, and we can't have that. You must stay here." Kagome said, trying to explain her reasoning as to why she had abandoned her daughter. Akahana wouldn't listen, however. She couldn't bear to listen to this wenches lies.

"Kagome, you've hurt me. You've now left me questioning everything about my life. Is my name my name? Am I really who you say I am? My life has been one big fat lie, and now, I don't even know who I am! Who am I Kagome? Who am I?" She demanded. Kagome began to cry, hurt by her daughters words.

"I'm...I'm your mother." She cried, trying to wipe away the tears. Akahana felt a small spark of happiness that she was feeling this pain.

"We may be blood, but you are not my mother!" Akahana screamed, then turned around and ran from the scene into the forest. She ran and ran, then when she couldn't run anymore she climbed a tree and sat there, crying, her head a confused jumble of thoughts. She couldn't think straight. But one thought kept making its way to the surface. She whispered into the wind, not expecting an answer but depserately wanting one.

"Who am I?"


	8. Chapter 8

It was late when Akahana returned the the village. She went straight to her room through the secret door she had made when she was little. She was getting a bit to big for the door, but she could still slip through. She found the Tessaiga on her mat, along with her bow and arrow. She had completely forgotten she had left it in Sango's house. She gathered up the weapons and decorated herself with them. She didn't want to stay in this village no longer. She had to leave. She wanted to start a new life, away from these liars and deceivers.

She quietly tiptoed out of her room to go and say goodbye to a sleeping Sango when something came up behind her and tackled her to the floor. She yelped and tried to get a punch into her attacker but whoever it was kept her arms behind her back.

"Akahana, it's me." Akahana stopped struggling at the sound of Sango's voice. Sango let her go and helped her up so she could see Akahana's face. "Akahana, my daughter, you can't leave. Please, I'm sorry.. Kagome is my friend and she begged me not to tell you. I love you as my own daughter and I don't want you to leave because you don't think you don't belong here or something. Please, stay."

Akahana smiled at her mother. Her REAL mother. No matter what Kagome claimed, Sango would always be here real mother. Akahana put a hand on Sango's face, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Mama, I understand. You were loyal to your friend. I am not leaving because I am mad at you. No, I am leaving because I don't want to be around Kagome and InuYasha. I don't even want to be around Akatsuki anymore. I have to go find myself out there Mama, I feel like I don't even know who I am anymore. And I've always wanted to see the world, and now I have an excuse to. Please, Mama, let me go. I promise I will come and visit."

"Ye sound like ye mother child." Akahana turned towards the door and saw Lady Kaede walk in, clearly not embarrassed about giving herself up for eavesdropping. Akahana glared at her. She was talking about the wench Kagome.

"I am nothing like my mother. I may have her looks as a human, but Kagome and I have nothing else in common." Kaede laughed softly.

"No child. I was referring to the one you consider your mother." Kaede walked up to me and put a hand on Sango's shoulder. Akahana smiled. Kaede understood what she felt. Sango smiled too, then looked down at Kaede, her smile turning sad. Kaede nodded, and Sango sighed.

"Alright Akahana, you can go and explore. But you need to be back as often as possible so I know you are alright, okay?" Akahana's smile widened as she nodded. She was going to go out into the world and explore, just like Sango did when she was younger. "And you have to wait until tomorrow morning, so you can say goodbye to everyone. And don't worry," Sango added, seeing Akahana's face go pale. "Kagome and the other two will not be here tomorrow. They are still upset about earlier." Akahana sighed with relief. She didn't want to see those two again. At least, not for a long long time. 

Akanana bowed to the two women and returned to her room. She set down her weapons and laid down on the mat, just now realizing just how tired she was. She closed her eyes, thinking about where she might go and what she might see. She figured she be gone for maybe a few sunrises at first, just to get a feel for being away from home. But she wanted to go far away for a long time. Akahana smiled as she felt her eyelids grow heavy, and soon she had drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Akahana woke up from her dreamless sleep. She rubbed her eyes, yawning. Her stomach growled, so she shakily got up, remembering that she didn't get to eat the dinner Sango made for her yesterday. And then all of a sudden, everything from yesterday came flying back into her mind. That's right! She was allowed to go out into the world today and explore! Suddenly, Akahana wasn't hungry anymore. She just wanted to leave, and eating would just slow her down. Akahana rushed out of her room, out of the house, and outside. It was a beautiful sunny day, which, to Akahana, was a good omen.

She spun in a circle to look around her, and saw that almost no one was up yet. Akahana looked up to the sky and, judging by the position of the sun, saw that it wasn't even noon yet. Akahana frowned, not liking that she couldn't say her goodbyes right away. She decided she was going to go into the forest and practice shooting her bow again to kill time. She ran back inside to get her weapons, then she was off.

She sniffed the air, trying to smell out a rabbit or something. She pulled out an arrow and got my bow ready. She kept her eyes open, ready to shoot. She kept her ears pricked, barely breathing, not moving. Just listening. She heard birds in trees, calling to each other in attempts to attract mates. She heard squirrels and mice in the grass, munching on leaves and nuts, scurrying around. She smelt nightshade in the air, making her light headed, but she didn't let it get to her. She closed her eyes, concentrating harder. Akahana heard a branch snap behind her, and she spun on her heel, aiming the arrow at where the noise had come from.

"Come out." Akahana demanded. She knew all the sounds of the animals in the forest, and she knew for a fact that was no animal, but a human. Or a demon.

But no demon stepped out into the open. Only a half demon.

"Akatsuki." Akahana said his name like it was poison.

"Akahana, please don't kill me. We're siblings, remember?" Akatsuki said, smiling sadly. Akahana glared at him and let her arrow loose. The arrow flew from her bow and stuck itself into Akatsuki's shoulder. Akatsuki cried out in pain, and tried to pull out the arrow, only to scream in agony.

"What the hell was that for?!" Akatsuki yelled at Akahana, tears starting to stream down his cheeks.

"How long have you know we were siblings?" Akahana yelled at him. "How long have you allowed me to live a lie alone?" Akatsuki scoffed at her.

"Oh come on Akahana, how could you not have known? We both turn from looking like Kagome to looking like InuYasha on the night of the new moon, we both have the same birthday, we look almost identical. How come you couldn't figure that our for yourself? I did! Mother told me the truth after I first met you because I asked her. I figured it out. How come you didn't?"

"I thought it was just a coincidence that we looked alike! Sango said sometimes people that are related look the same and sometimes they don't. She said sometimes it happens." Akatsuki looked at Akahana like she was an idiot.

"Mother was right. You really are too uneducated to know anything. No wonder she's coming to bring you to our era." Akahana froze, not exactly sure she had heard him right.

"W - what are you talking about?" Akahana stammered, fear suddenly welling up inside her. Akatsuki sneered at her.

"Oh Akah." Akatsuki fake pouted. "You didn't think mom and dad would leave you here now that you know, did you? You're coming home with us sweetpea. And our parents will be bringing you home tonight. They sent me here to make sure you didn't leave." Akahana began shaking. This was not happening. She was supposed to go out into the world today! Discover new places! She couldn't go with her real mom! She couldn't! 

"She can't force me to go with her Akatsuki! I won't go with her!" Akahana yelled at her brother. Akatsuki laughed, finally pulling out the arrow she had shot at him.

"Akahana, you have no choice. She can force you to go if she really wants Akah. And no one can stop her. Not Sango. Not Kaede. Not Miroku. No one. So I'd say your goodbyes if I was you. Because you are not going to see this era for a very long time."


	10. Chapter 10

Akahana rushed back to Sango's hut, scared.

"Sango! I need to leave no-" she never finished her sentence. In front of her was Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, in her big form.

Plus her biological parents.

"K-kagome?" The name slipped from Akahana's lips, laced in fear. "InuYasha? W-what a-are you doing here?"

"Akahana, we're here to take you home." Kagome said, opening her arms to embrace her daughter. Akahana took a step back, ready to bolt. But instead, someone grabbed her from behind. 

"Let me go!" Akahana growled, thrashing around.

"Akah, I told you, you're coming home with us." Akatsuki said in her ear, holding her tighter. She struggled harder, confused on how she was having the inability to break free from Akatsuki.

Kagome rushed forward, suddenly draping black and white beads over her shoulders and around her neck.

"Kagome no!" She heard Sango yell, reaching towards her, crying.

"Down!" InuYasha, Kagome, and Alaska yelled. Akahana felt the beads around her neck pull her down, and she connected with the floor. Hard.

"Ow!" She screeched, cursing.

"Kagome, how could you do this?" Sango sobbed, landing on Akahana, as if to try and shield her from her family.

"She's my daughter, Sango." Kagome said, crossing her arms. "I'll do as I want."

"Kagome, you are not a mother! You left your daughter in the dark! You discarded her because she had the looks of her father. I am her mother! Not you!"

"Mommy..." Akahana moaned, reaching to Sango, crying. "My body hurts."

"Sango, you served your purpose as her mother. Now, let me take over. I gave birth to her, and now she is coming home with me. Japan is more welcoming now."

"No! She is mine!" Sango yelled, launching herself at Kagome. "She's my daughter!" InuYasha rushed over and pulled Sango off, throwing her at Miroku, who had also been rushing forward.

"InuYasha! How could you do this? Miroku cried. Kirara growled, her fur standing up on end.

"Kirara!" Sango cried as InuYasha grabbed Akahana by the elbow. "Help Akahana! Save her!" Kirara growled, and launched herself at InuYasha, biting his arm, and swatting at him with her huge paws. Kirara grabbed Akahana by her kimono, running to the woods with her.

"Down!" Akatsuki yelled, and Akahana slammed into the ground, Kirara going down with her.

"Kirara, help me!" Akahana moaned, reaching for her friend. Akatsuki ran to her, tackling Akahana, not letting Akahana's bruised body get up. Kirara growled and roared, grabbing Akahana's twin and throwing him off. She once again picked up the more demonic twin, and launched into the sky, out of ear shot of the ones meaning to take Akahana away.

They continued flying, Akahana's bruised body aching. When they were a good distance away, Kirara landed, letting Akahana down. She began licking the demon child's body, trying to get her to wake up. Akahana groaned, the gesture comforting but painful.

Kirara raised her head, her ears twitching, then pressed her noes against Akahana's face, purring. Akahana got up slowly, and draped herself over Kirara, her head resting between the huge animal's shoulders. Kirara grunted and launched forward, making sure the demon child stayed on her back.

They didn't stop running. Akahana's mind reeled. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her real mother...her real family. They meant to hurt her. They really meant to take her away to a strange place. A strange world. Akatsuki had told her about it, and it sounded awful. And they wanted to take her there. Take her away from everything she knew and loved.

And now she may never see Sango or Miroku or anyone...ever again.

Akahana suddenly felt freezing cold water wash over her. She grabbed Kirara's fur, holding her breath as they went under a patch of water. They resurfaced, and Akahana gasped in air, coughing. Kirara grunted again, and took off running again.

What a strange animal...

Akahana sat up, watching the trees fly by. The world so far was just trees. Trees and trees and more trees.

Kirara didn't stop until they had come to mountains with holes in the walls. Kirara laid down, not allowing Akahana to get off her back.

"Kirara, what are we doing here?" Akahana asked, looking around nervously. "InuYasha and Kagome could still be out there." Kirara shook her head, obviously not really worried.

Suddenly, a pack of wolves emerged from one of the holes at the bottom. Kirara stood up, shaking her head again, but made no move to run away. The wolves howled and barked at them, and Kirara roared and grunted back. The wolves turned and headed back into the hole, Kirara following. Inside, were wolf demons.

Akahana's eyes widened, surprised at the amount of wolf demons in the cave. Akahana approached a wold demon that was at the far back of the cave, his long dark hair pulled back in a horse tail. What looked like his mate stood beside him, her red hair in two horsetails.

Kirara sat down, Akahana sliding off her back. She stood before the wolf demons, hands behind her back, eyes down I respect. She heard the demon approach her, sniffing her head.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Akahana." She said, looking up.

"Whose kin are you?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I...I am the kin of the human Kagome and the half demon InuYasha."

"InuYasha!?" He roared, grabbing Akahana by the throat.


	11. Chapter 11

Akahana gagged, clawing at the wolf demons hand. Why was he doing this? She couldn't understand why he was holding her like this.

"Koga! Stop it!" The red headed woman cried, kicking her mate in the tail. Koga growled, dropping Akahana, and turned on her.

"Ayame! Could you not? I am in the middle of something!"

"You're only mad because Kagome married InuYasha instead of agreeing to marry you!" Ayame put her hands on her hips, her green eyes glaring at Koga. Koga growled at her.

"Ayame, I am not still upset about that. I married you didn't I?"

"You only married me because you promised when I was a child! Where is your wolf demon tribe pride, you dog!"

"Are you ever going to get off my back about Kagome?!"

"When  you accept our pups as your own I will!"

"I have accepted them! They're not just kind of pups I wanted."

"So you admit that you wanted him to be Kagome's pup?"

"Ayame, we will not do this in front of an outsider."

"I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT!" Ayame pounced on Koga, growling. White pelt on brown pelt, they fought each other. Akahana looked at them, shocked. This was not very appropriate to do this in front of someone who was not apart of the tribe. Akahana looked at over to where they had been standing, and saw a boy and two girls, about Akahana's age, eyes wide, but not entirely shocked.

He looked at Akahana, and she suddenly felt weak. His eyes were like his fathers, but were a kinder blue shade. Instead of icy, they were the color of morning glories. And his hair was a deeper shade of red, like his mothers, and it was tied into a horsetail. His hair was long, slithering to the small of his back. And his skin was fair, like his mothers. He looked so kind. And it made the half demon feel like a child.

Next to him were two females. One had green eyes like their mother, and the other had the same blue eyes as Koga, but both had black hair and tanned skin, just like Koga. They blinked at Akahana in unison, their faces impassive. They looked as if they could care less.

The male stepped forward, bowing to her.

"Please excuse my parents inappropriateness. I am Akito. And these are my sisters, Kiko and Kira." The green eyed one waved when he said Kiko, and the blue eyed one waved at Kira. "Why have you come here, Akahana?"

"I have come looking for refuge. My parents wish to drag me back to their home."

"Have you run away?" Akito asked. Akahana shook her head.

"No, my mother and father abandoned me and left me with a woman named Sango. She raised me like her own. But yesterday, on my 16th birthday, they revealed they were my true parents, and they tried to kidnap me and bring me to their home."

"And you don't want that."

"No. I want to travel the world. I was to explore and see the things Sango saw before she had kids." Akito looked at me, a sad look creeping into his eyes.

"You don't know how much I want that too, Akahana." Akahana blushed.

"Now wait just a minute Akito!" Koga and Ayame had broken apart, with cuts and bruises, looking at Akahana and Akito with death stares. "You are not going anywhere! You are the next of kin, and the wolf tribe needs you!"

"Father, I never said I was going with her."

"Damn right you ain't. She's a mutt, just like her dead beat father." Akahana hung her head. Listening to this was beginning to really depress her.

"Koga, at least let the pup stay here." Ayame said. Akahana felt a jolt of surprise and snapped her head back up. This wolf demon was willing to help her?

"I refuse to let InuYasha's kin stay in my cave." Koga said, crossing his arms.

"But she's also Kagome's kin. Look, she has her face." Akahana wrinkled her nose. She did not.

"Doesn't matter. She's not staying." Ayame growled and glared at her mate, then turned back to Akahana.

"Sweetie, you can stay with Kira and Kiko. Make yourself comfortable."

"WHAT?" roared Koga, pointing at Ayame and squinting his eyes. "She can not stay here! This is my cave!"

"And my wolves are stronger and more in numbers than you! Would you like to try and fight me, Koga dearest?" A bunch of white wolves came forward, growling at the brown wolves. Akahana hadn't even noticed there were white and brown wolves. Now she noticed that they were mixed in and had been sitting around the edges of the cave. Koga looked at all Ayame's wolves, then huffed, crossing his arms.

"Fine. She can stay."


	12. Chapter 12

"This is the twins cave." Akito said, leading Akahana and Kirara to the cave below them. She looked around curious.

"You guys don't have matts?" Akahana asked, confused.

"Oh, no. We're wolves, Akahana. We don't use beds."

"I'm half dog demon and I still sleep on a matt." Akahana said, making Akito laugh. She decided that she very much liked his laugh. It reminded her of the times she had spent with Akatsuki, when they would laugh and play in the river. Akahana quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. Akatsuki and her biological parents were trying to take her away from everything she knew. How could they think that they could just remove her from the only life she knew?

"So, Akahana," Akatsuki said, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Your father. Why does my father hate him?"

"Honestly, Akito, I have no idea. I just figured out who my real parents were yesterday."

"You mean to say that they left you orphaned, out in this big world of demons, only to come back and expect you to love them?"

"No, you don't understand. I knew who they were, I just didn't know they were my parents." Akito looked at me, obviously confused. Akahana sighed. "My real parents, they gave me up. They gave me to a couple that they were close friends with, Sango and Miroku. Sango is a demon hunter, and Miroku is a monk. But anyways, they left me with Sango and Miroku, and they told them to make them think that my uncle, Lord Sesshomaru, was my real father."

"Lord Sesshomaru is your uncle?" Akito gasped, stepping back. "He must be furious to be related to a half demon." she sighed.

"He's related to 3 half demons, actually. My father, me, and my twin, Akatsuki. But anyways," hurrying on before Akito could interrupt with more questions. "When I turned 16 yesterday, it came out that InuYasha and Kagome were my real parents, and that everything I knew was a lie. And they tried to take me back to live with them, and I couldn't. They gave me up. Sango is my mom now. I love her like a mom, and she loves me just like she loves her own children. So I was told to run, and so I did. With Kirara of course." She reached down to pet the bit cat-like creature. Akito nodded, looking sad.

"It must be hard to uproot yourself and find refuge somewhere else completely different." she nodded, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"I miss Sango." Akahana whispered. Kirara made a growling noise and rubbed her face up against my arm. She smiled softly and pet her head. "But she wanted me to keep going. I'll leave in a few days. Tomorrow, if I'm lucky." Akito nodded, not looking me in the eyes. She walked over to a big flat rock that was towards the back of the cave and laid down, suddenly exaughsted.

"I'll leave you alone now, Akahana."

"You can call me Aka, if you'd like, Akito." Akahana said, looking over at Akito. "You don't have to be so formal."

"I do, actually, Akahana." He said, matterofactly. "I am a prince, and we must treat our guests with respect."

"If you say so, prince." She said, laughing. Akito glared, but then cracked a smile.

"You are a strange little half-breed, Akahana." Akahana's smile dropped, and she suddenly felt sad. She hated it when people called her a half-breed. Even though, of course, she was. She turned over so her back was to her, and Kirara laid against her back, blocking her from view. Kirara made a noise, and licked Akahana's head, as if to try and comfort her. Akahana reached behind her and pet the cat demon.

"Oh, Kirara. When did everything become so awful...."


	13. Chapter 13

Akahana woke up to the bright light of the sun. Akahana stretched, yawning. Kiara growled softly, rolling over as Akahana got up. She giggled at the cat demon. She rubbed Kiara's head before turning away and walking from the cave. She climbed into the cave above to see the white and brown wolves eating or sleeping. And at the center was Koga and Ayame, arguing with each other, with Kira, Kiko, and Akito standing between them.

"They ain't going anywhere, Ayame! They are supposed to take over the yōkai-wolf tribe! They can't be running all over the place with some mutt!"

"Koga, you should hear yourself! You ran around everywhere, chasing after Naraku and Kagome! Why can't they go and do what they want before they have to take over?"

"I had Shikon no Tama shards in my legs when I did that! I didn't stay away from the tribe long."

"And they will be back! Akito said it himself, they need a little bit of adventure! And better that they do it now then when they become the leader of our tribe."

"Can I interject?" Akito said, frowning.

"No!" They both yelled, and all three children coward down, shaking. Akahana narrowed her eyes, not liking this situation. She had never told Akito they could come with her! She was supposed to be on the run from her real parents! Not babysitting a bunch of wolf pups.

"Mother, Father, please, we won't be alone. We'll have Akahana with us."

"Yeah, and that mutt is a bad influence on you!" the wolf demon growled. "She just shows up with some cat demon, saying she needs help, and then stays here. What right does she have?"

"I gave her permission to stay! She needed our help! She has never done anything to us, so why are you being so salty?"

"Her father-"

"Her father's wrongs are not hers!" Koga was silent, glaring at his mate. Ayame glared back, her noes twitching. Koga scoffed.

"Doesn't matter. I bet the mutt won't even want them to go." Akahana narrowed her eyes, her lips pursed. She straightened up, and was about to walk over to Koga and give him a piece of her mind, when she heard Kirara roar. Akahana gasped, turning back and running back out of the cave, the leaders of the yōkai-wolf tribe and their family right behind her.

"Kirara!" she called, seeing the cat demon in her big form, racing off down the stream. Akahana jumped from the cave to follow her only companion. "Kirara, wait for me!" Kirara roared, but didn't stop. Akahana began falling behind. She huffed and puffed, panic striking her heart as she realized her only friend was abandoning her. She stopped, tears falling from her eyes. Why did everything always have to go wrong?

"Hey!" Akahana turned around to see Koga sanding behind her. "You really thought you were just going to run away without thanking us for our hospitality?" He grabbed her by her ear and pulled her back the way they had come. Akahana cried out as her ear was pulled, but followed nonetheless, the tears still coming.

They had just returned to the cave when suddenly, Kirara was there, growling and roaring at Koga.

But Sango's cat demon was no alone.

On her back, and by her sides, were her village friends. On Kirara's right side, was Chiyo and Chiyoko, each in demon hunting outfits. One was in pink, and the other was in green. Next to them was their brother, Kazou, in a dark purple demon hunting outfit. On Kiara's back was Gin and Gen, Kazou and the twins youngest sisters, looking adorable in their outfits, fit for hunting demons. Gin smiled proudly in her yellow one while Gen picked at her orange ones. On Kirara's left side were the triplets. Seiko stood proudly, her black tail swishing behind her, her own tailored demon hunting outfit, grey, to fit her. Standing beside her was Taro, his blue outfit tailored to his large orange tail and fox legs. And little Yuki, in her red demon hunting outfit, her tail flicking impatiently. They all smiled at her, rushing her with a hug.

"Aka! We missed you!" Akahana laughed, hugging them all back.

"I missed you guys too!" Akahana said, through her tears. Everyone cooed over her, even though she was the eldest. They all began talking at once, trying to tell Akahana something, but Koga interrupted.

"Who are these people?" Koga demanded. Akahana smiled, holding little Yuki in her arms.

"These are my friends." Akahana said, looking over all of them. It was amazing how they all came to see her. And dressed up like demon slayers! How ironic!

Koga turned to Ayame, a smug look on his face.

"See, Ayame? They don't need to go."

"But we want to, father!" Kira said, her blue eyes narrowing. "There is more out there then this cave! I want to see the world!" Koga roared and turned on Akahana, grabbing her by her throat.

"This is your fault!"

"Hey, ugly!" A demon slaying chain wrapped around Koga's waist, yanking him back. Koga growled, turning on the group that had just shown up. Seiko stood there, her eyes burning with anger. "Keep your hands off the yōkai."

"She is a mutt, as are you! She does not deserve to be called a yōkai!" Koga growled, getting ready to fight.

"Koga, no!" Ayame tackled him, holding her down and growling like an anger mother. "You will not hurt these children!" She turned to her own children, motioning with her head toward the demon slayers. "Akito, Kira, Kiko, go!" They nodded, rushing over to Akahana. She smiled, taking the twins hands, and fleeing from the cave.

"Akahana, we need to go back to the village." Chiyoko said, motioning to the new demons. "Sango had infused our outfits with a scent masker, but it will only work to hide your scent and ours. They are in danger." Akahana nodded, putting the twins on Kirara's back. Kirara grunted with the extra weight, but Akahana knew that if Kirara could hold Miroku and Sango, then she could hold two four year old's and two very skinny 16 year old's.

"To the village." Akahana said, grimacing.


	14. Chapter 14

Akahana hid in the woods, wincing. She was really close to the Bone-Eater's Well, and she did not like it. But she couldn't be seen in the village, in case someone told Kagome and InuYasha about seeing her. So she stayed down, her ears flat against her head, hardly breathing, her red kimono making hardly a sound as it flapped in the wind. Her bells, however, jingle softly, so she held in her fist, taking care not to touch the strange beads around her neck that her birth mother had forced upon her.

"What's taking them so long?" Chiko grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Chiyoko had to take them to get their clothes." Seiko said, rolling her eyes. "You know Sango can only go so fast."

"Yeah, but we shouldn't be this close to the village." Chiko said, huffing. Akahana turned to them, squinting.

"Why did you guys come after me anyhow?" she said, crossing her arms. Chiko looked down, not saying a word. Seiko twirled her tail, saying nothing as well. Akahana narrowed her eyes further. "Guys."

"Oh, come on you guys." Taro said, huffing. "Aka, Kagome sent us after you." Akahana's heart stopped. Oh no, she wouldn't.

Would she?

Would she really go through so much trouble as to send people she cared about after her?

Seiko growled and punched Taro's head. "Taro, don't joke like that!"

"Owwww, you are so mean, Seiko!" Taro whined, rubbing his head. "Okay okay, Sango sent us. She wants us to keep an eye on you so you don't get caught or hurt and die." Akahana breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God, it was just Sango, being a mother. She just wanted to make sure she was safe.

"I don't know why she would send us anyways." Gen said, rolling her brown eyes.

"Yeah, we're way younger then you are." Gin said, rolling her eyes the opposite way of her twin.

"What are we supposed to do for you?" Yuki said, shrugging. That thought had crossed Akahana's mind as well. She was the eldest of them all. Even Akito and his sisters were slightly younger then she was. How could they help her?

"We're back!" Akahana turned at the sound of Chiyoko's voice, giving the three wolf demon's a look over. Kira and Kiko were dressed in brown demon hunting outfits, with sashes the opposite of each others eyes. And Akito, his outfit was black. But not black with colored armor like everyone else. His armor was pure black, and so was his suit. The only color on him that wasn't black was his hair, his eyes, and his sash, which was as red as Akahana's outfit. Akito smiled at her, causing Akahana to blush.

"You look great." Akahana said, her eyes on Akito. Only, to her, he looked way better then great.

"Hey, Aka." Chiyoko said, waving her hand in front of Akahana's face. "Aka, Sango said she wants us to keep moving. Kagome won't stay gone for long, and we need to be far away before she gets back. InuYasha might pick up your scent through the warding." Akahana snapped out of her trace, looking at Chiyoko. She was right. They had to get going. Akahana turned away from the village, just as a burst of light came from the Bone- Eater's Well.

Akahana yelped and looked back, frightened beyond comparison of any kind of fear she had ever felt. Out popped Kagome, then InuYasha, and Akatsuki. Taro grabbed Akahana's hand, pulling her behind a tree. Kirara turned small, and everyone scattered up into and behind the trees, holding their breath.

Akahana looked out from behind her tree to see her real parents, arguing.

"Do you think she's come back yet?" Kagome asked, wiping Akatsuki's hair, getting some kind of dust out of his hair. InuYasha turned his noes up, sniffing the air.

"I don't smell her." InuYasha said, looking around. "Actuallt, I can't smell anything." Confused, InuYasha dropped down, looking like an actual dog, and began sniffing the ground. "Even the grass. Kagome, something's blocking the natural scent of this area."

"InuYasha, don't be ridiculous." Kagome scoffed, smiling at Akatsuki. "You're noes is probably just clogged. Not big deal."

"Kagome, I'm not-"

"Come on, InuYasha. This village is like a beacon. Akahana will more then likely be returning soon. Just like we did." Kagome turned to InuYasha, smiling, a far away look in her eyes. InuYasha looked up at her, annoyed, but got up, sighing. He turned, and began following her, grumbling on about how she never listened to him. Akahana waited until she couldn't see them anymore before coming out from behind her tree. She motioned for everyone to come out.

"Okay, we gotta go. Now." Chiyoko said, shivering. "That was way too close."

"I agree." Akahana said, shivering. "I can only imagine what it would be like if they caught me.

"Akahana!" Akahana turned around, her golden eyes wide. Behind her stood Kagome, her priestess kimono billowing in the wind, a bow and arrow in her hands. "You will come home with us, right this instant!"

"You are not the BOSS OF ME!" Akahana cried, pulling off her own bow before selecting an arrow. "You were NEVER there for me!" She drew back her bow, ready to fire if necessary. Kagome narrowed her eyes, huffing.

"I wish you would listen to me more." Kagome said, letting the arrow fly. Akahana saw InuYasha flinch as the arrow struck Akahana in the left shoulder. The bow an arrow in Akahana's hands flew from her hands as she flung them with the impact of the arrow.

"Aka!" Her friends cried, rushing towards. InuYasha came forward and forced all the demons and humans back with a growl. Akahana suddenly felt tired, her head getting all fuzzy. She turned towards Kagome and Akatsuki, her eyelids growing heavier and heavier.

"If you'd listen to me more, I wouldn't have had to do that." Kagome whispered right before sleep overtook Akahana.


	15. Chapter 15

"Kagome, what have you done!" Chiyoko cried, frozen in shock. "You just shot an arrow at your daughter!"

"Relax, Chiyo." InuYasha said, scoffing. "She's not dead. She's just been put to sleep."

"My name is Chiyoko!" Chiyoko cried, her cheeks turning as pink as her armor. "And that doesn't explain anything!"

"A long time ago, my...uhm...original, shot InuYasha with an arrow, pinning him to a tree and put him into a deep sleep."

"Keade has already told us the story of Lady Kikyo." Seiko said, narrowing her eyes. "Get to the point, bitch."

"I put the same spell on Akahana. We're transporting her to our home."

"You can't do that!" Chiyo cried, taking out her kusarigama. "You left Akahana here all those years ago. This is her home!"

"She'll learn to love our era!" Akatsuki cried, standing beside his mother.

"She is not going with you!" Chiyo cried, jumping in attack.

"Kagome, get them out of here!" InuYasha cried, dodging Chiyo. Kagome and Akatsuki took ahold of Akahana, the arrow still in her shoulder, and dragged her over to the Bone Eaters well.

"No!" Akito cried, taking ahold of Akahana's legs, taking care not to look up her skirt.

"Who the hell are you?" Akatsuki snared, narrowing his eyes.

"I am Akito, son of Koga and Ayame. And you're trying to take my friend!"

"I don't care who you are!" Kagome cried, pulling Akahana's comatose body over the opening of the Bone Eaters well. "And nothing will get in the way of bring my child home! DOWN!"

With that word, the beads around Akahana's neck pull all four of them down into the well, but only three disappeared into the bottom.

"Wha-" Akito cried, unsure of what just happened. "They're gone!" He jumped out of well, yelling for his new friends and siblings. "They got her!" The fight ceased, and everyone stopped, dumbfounded.

InuYasha scoffed, then jumped into the well. Everyone ran over, watching as InuYasha disappeared when he hit the ground.

"How did they do that?" Taro whispered, shaking.

"We need to go get Sango..." Yuki said, pulling on her brother. "She'll no what to do."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's nothing we can do." Sango said, holding onto Miroku's hands.

"Mom, what do you mean there's nothing we can do?" Kazou said, throwing his hands up.

"Only Kagome and InuYasha can move between the Fuedal era and Kagome's era."

"Why?" Yuki demanded, her arms crossed.

"Kagome is a high priestess of this time, so she is able to. I'm not sure why InuYasha can, but her children must have high priestess blood, so they can travel like they can."

"What about you?" Chiyoko asked, already knowing the answer.

"We were never able to travel like that." Sango said, frowning. "I'm not sure why, but we cannot. Which means, neither can you."

Everyone sat there, silent, sad. More then likely, they would never see Akahana again.

Kohaku stood up, a determined look on his face.

"We need to go see Sesshomaru." Kohaku said, crossing his arms.

"What could he possibly do?" Gen said, crossing her arms.

"It's not what he can do, it's what his mother can do." Kohaku said, pacing. "His mother is a very powerful sorceress. She brought Rin back from the dead when Tensaiga couldn't."

"Kohaku, what are you talking about." Rin said, walking into Sangos home. "I don't remember that."

"You were only 9, Rin." Kohaku said, shaking his head. "But I'm sure Inukimi can help you guys."

"Inukimi? That can't be right." Chiyoko sajd, wrinkling her noes.

"I never got her name." Kohaku admitted sheepishly. "But regardless, you just have to find Sesshomaru."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Chiyo said. "I've followed Akahana and Sesshomaru a ways before I turned back."

"You did what??" Sango yelled, letting go of Miroku and glaring at the younger of the first born twins.

"Oh, wow, look at the sun. Better get going." Chiyoko said, steering her siblings and demons out if the hut. "Let's go find Sesshomaru."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akahana opened her eyes slowly. Her shoulder ached with the force of the arrow that had imbeded itself her in arm. She looked at her arm, narrowing her eyes. It was gone now. She tried to sit up, but her throat began to throb when she moved. It felt as though something had forced her down by her throat.

"Don't move too much. The Beads of Subjugation really did a number on your neck." Akahana turned her head to her right, with much difficulty, to see Akatsuki. But something was different.

"It's...the new moon tonight?" Akahana gasped out. Akatsuki pushed his silver hair out of his face, his golden eyes boring into her own now blue eyes as he nodded. Akahana looked back up at the ceiling. "Where am I?"

"You're home, twin."

"I'm in your era?" She croaked, turning back to Akatsuki.

"Yes, dear sister. You're going to love it here." Akahana turned back to the ceiling, tears in her eyes. "No, Aka, do not cry. It's better here then in the Fuedal Era. I promise!"

"I want to go home." Akahana cried, ignoring the pain in her throat.

"You are home." Akatsuki said, getting up. His dog ears twitched, annoyed. He turned away and left the room. Akahana laid there and cried. She cried until the sky became dark, and Akatsuki came to get her. He helped her up and down the stairs, into the dining room, where he said they would be eating.

"Hey, I got Akahana." Akatsuki said, smiling and helping her sit down. Akahana looked around the table, confused.

"Who are all these people?" She sad, looking at her black haired birth parents.

"Aka, these are your sisters." InuYasha said.

"I'm Fuyu." Akahana turned to the girl who had spoken. She looked to be about 15, her silver hair and dog ears bringing out the green in her eyes. She wore a very frilly blue dress, with lots of bows.

"Estu." Said the girl next to her, her silver hair and dog ears showing her relation. Her dog ears were pierced, intimidating Akahana. Her blue eyes bore into Akahana's. Her black slim dress very fitting for a girl who looked no older then 13.

"I'm Kimi," said a black haired girl who looked identical to Kagome, with golden eyes and black dog ears. "And this is my twin, Kimiko. We're 12." Kimiko also had black hair and ears with golden eyes. She looked just as Keade had described her sister, Kikyo, which made sense, considering Kikyo is Kagome.

"So, you guys are demon all the time?" Akahana asked, cocking her head to the side. The twins laughed, shaking there head.

"No, silly. We have black hair all the time, but our ears and eyes only turn this way when it's the night if the new moon." Akahana nodded. She looked over her siblings, noticing they all looked like Akatsuki. Which explained why Kagome and InuYasha had kept them. Akahana sighed, not feeling very hungry. She was just about to excuse herself when she felt a tug in her kimono sleeve. She looked over and saw a little girl, about 10, with black hair and blue eyes.

And no ears atop her head.

"I'm Asa." She said, cocking her head to the side. "Will you get silver hair and dog ears like me tomorrow?"


	16. Chapter 16

Akahana stared at Asa, not quite sure how to take what she was seeing. This child was just like her and InuYasha.

And they had kept her.

Akahana looked up from the little 10 year old to glare at her birth parents.

"Are you trying to tell me that you took one look at me, and decided that you couldn't keep me, but you had her kept her?"

"Akahana, we didn't know then. We've learned." Kagome said kindly. Akahana felt her face grow hot.

"Didn't know what? That you'd end up having more children? That they would all look human except two? You've had this child for, what, 10 years? I was six when you had her, and you kept her. But you came to me, in the Fuedal Era, when I was 7, and made me believe I was Sesshomaru's daughter! How could you do that?"

"Akahana, we wanted to wait until you were older. You had already begun to believe we weren't your real parents. We thought it would be best to wait until you were 16."

"Yet you let her stay here. You let her, another half breed whose in demon form all the time, stay here, while your eldest daughter lived in a completely different Era."

"Aka-" Akahana turned on her twin brother, her blue eyes blazing.

"And you! You knew the entire time! You could have said something! You could have gone behind their back and made this whole thing easier, but you kept this from me as well! I can't blame my sisters, but I sure as hell can blame you!"

"Why is it just us?" Kagome cried, standing up. "Why don't you blame Sango for lying?"

"Because she was your friend! And unlike you, she stood up and took care of me, instead of living in fear of what people would think about my half-breed status. Sango is more compassionate and amazing then you ever will be!"

"You are impossible, Akahana! I am your mother! I am your blood!"

"I don't care if you birthed me a hundred times over, you will never be my true mother!"

"Go to your room, Akahana!" InuYasha burst suddenly, standing up to stand beside his mate.

"InuYasha, I wanted us to have a nice dinner." Kagome pouted, narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"Obviously that isn't happening." Etsu said, twitching her pierced dog ear, shoving rice into her mouth.

"Yeah, mom, just let her go." Fuyu said, bowing her head. "Send her back to the Feudal Era. That obviously where she wants to be."

"Fuyu!" Kagome snapped, her eyes narrowing further. "She belongs with us."

"Why do you even care so much?" Akahana growled. "Why couldn't you just let me live my life believing I wasn't yours."

"You deserved to know the truth." Kagome said, holding her fists to her chest.

"THEN WHY LIE?" Akahana screamed, turning her back on Kagome and running upstairs to the room she had awoke in. She jumped onto the bed, burying her face in the pillow that had been there.

When had everything gotten so messed up?

When had her hell become reality?

When were her friends coming for her?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we almost there Chiyoko?" Yuki whined, causing Chiyoko to glare.

"I don't know. I just know that we have to keep going this way." Chiyoko growled.

"Kohaku said it shouldn't take more then 2 days." Chiyo said, worried. "Maybe we took a wrong turn?"

"How the hell are we supposed to take a wrong turn? We've been going the same way for 3 days!"

"Can't Kirara just carry us?" Gen groaned.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Gin said, sitting down where she stood. "I can't keep going, Oneesama."

"Gin, we gotta go." Yuki said, struggling to pick up the youngest twin.

"We don't have time for this!" Chiyoko cried, pulling her hair. "We need to find Sesshomaru!"

"Oh, you wanna find Sesshomaru, do you?" All of the children jumped, pulling out their weapons. Before them stood a woman, in a striped pink and purple kimono decorated with lilac butterflies and green circles. In her ears were green beads that hung down, and her long black hair was pulled back in a horsetail. Her brilliant blue eyes bore into them as she pulled out a fan.

"I am Kagura, the wind sorceress. Why do you trespass on my land?"

"Kagura?" Akito said, cocking his head to the side and narrowing his eyes. "The Kagura who murdered hundreds of my fellow villagers over 25 years ago?" Kagura narrowed her eyes, smelling the air.

"You are a descendant of Koga?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I am. As are my sisters." He said, pointing to Kiko and Kira. They narrowed their eyes, growling.

"I figured. Your wolf scent is apparent, even to a human as myself."

"Human? But you are an incarnate of Naraku, a demon." Taro said, confused. "How can you be a human?"

"Yeah, and didn't the real Kagura have red eyes?" Seiko said, crossing her arms.

"And didn't she die?" Kazou replied.

"Yes, well, InuKimi has many talents."Kagura said, lowering her fan.

"You've met InuKimi?" Gin said, smiling. "We're looking for her. Do you know where to find her?"

"No." Kagura said, shaking her head. "You'll have to ask my husband."

"Husband?" Gen said, thinking.

"Mother, dad is looking for you!" A white haired boy came running out of the woods, grabbing onto Kagura and pulling.

"Hisoka, mother is talking to our guests!" Kagura scolded, glaring at her son. Hisoka looked over at the group, his dog ears twitching, narrowing his blue eyes.

"Mother, father will not like that you invited a bunch of people without telling him." He said, sniffing.

"I will do as I please. Your father may be Lord of the Western Lands, but I can still do as I please!"

"Lord of the Western Lands?" Chiyoko whispered to herself. She looked closer at Hisoka, studying him. Hisoka caught her staring and glared, turning from him.

But not before she saw the big purple moon marking the middle of his forhead.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sesshomaru, my love!" Kagura said, sitting down against The Lord of the Western Lands. He smiled at her, genuinely smiled, pulling her into his arms.

"Kagura, where have you been all morning?" He coed, stroking her hair.

"Father, mother brought home visitors!" Hisoka said, pointing. Sesshomaru looked up, his face instantly darkening. He stood up, letting his mate fall from his lap.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled, his eyes growing red.

"Jeesh, what crawled up your ass?" Chiyo said, earning a hard thwack from her older twin.

"Chiyo, he's the Lord of the Western Lands! Have some respect!"

"Well, we literally just got here, and his eyes are already glowing with hate. It's not like all of us are humans and half breeds. Akito and his sisters are practically the same!"

"Chiyo, we are nothing alike. The Wolf Clan hate the Dog clans of the Western Land. Eastern too, really, but that's besides the point." Akito said, swallowing. Sesshomaru turned on his mate, growling.

"Kagura, why are they here?!" He hissed. Kagura stood up, wiping her kimono off.

"They are looking for Inukimi, my love."

"Why are you looking for my mother?" Sesshomaru said, his eyes going back to normal. Chiyoko took a step forward, keeping her head high.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome and InuYasha have taken Akahana to the mordern era."

"How is this in any way my problem?" Sesshomaru asked, blinking uncompassionately. Chiyoko held her tongue, taking a deep breath.

"She is our friend, my Lord. And she was taken against her will, using Kagome's magic against her own child. She does not belong in that era, she belongs here, in this one."

"Yes, but still doesn't mean anything to me."

"She's your niece my Lord. One that looked up to you for a long time before she got fed up with how you treated her."

"She is not my child."

"No, but she is related by blood." Everyone was silent, Sesshomaru still unswayed. "Her absence had made everyone in the village sad." Chiyoko said, trying out a new tactic.

"I highly doubt that." Sesshomaru said, turning from them.

"Rin's sad." Chiyoko said, watching as Sesshomaru turned back, a look on pain on his face.

"Rin?" He said, gulping.

"Yes, my Lord. Rin and her children." She gestured to the half demons. Sesshomaru looked at the triplets, but mostly at Seiko, whom looked most like her mother. "You used to be fond of Rin, my Lord, didn't you." Sesshomaru didn't answer, but seemed to be struggling with himself. Everyone waited, until finally he sighed.

"Kagura, my love, call for Makoto and Kanna, please." Kagura nodded, turning away, calling for them. Not long after, two more children came running. The tallest, the eldest boy, was introduced as Makoto. He wore a red kimono, with a blue ash and white pants. He had black hair and ears, with the same markings and eyes as his father. He looked happier then his father and his youngest sibling, Hisoka. The twin, Kanna, was black haired blue eyed beauty. Her long black hair was pulled into two horse tails, no ears in sight, keeping her hair out of her face so her markings could be shown. She was bouncy and nice, quickly getting along with Yuki, Seiko, Chiyo and Chiyoko.

"Children, listen to your father." Kagura ordered. The three heirs to the Western Lands stood at attention, ready to listen.

"Children, you remember Grandmother Kimi?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down on his children.

"Of course we do Father!" Kanna said, jumping from foot to foot, smiling. Sesshomaru smiled warmly at his only daughter, nodding.

"Good. I need you three to escort them to her. They wish to speak with her."

"My love, you're sending all of our children with these strangers?"

"I don't see why not. My mother let me do as I please when I was there age. As long as I came back, she was fine with whatever I did."

"Well, I am not Inukimi, and I will not allow such a thing! Let me take them instead!"

"Kagura, you are with child. I want you to stay here with me."

"But-"

"Go one know, children." Sesshomaru said, waving them off. "Leave us." Hisoka sighed while his older siblings bounced up and down, excited.

"Yes, I can't wait! I've always wanted to travel! I can't believe I can finally travel! My parents used to travel. All around the lands, they used to say. Before, you know, stuff. So, who's the leader. Oh, I nominate myself! Unless I can't do that, then I nominate Makoto!"

"Kanna, slow down!" Chiyoko said, holding up her hands. "I am in charge until we get Akahana back."

"Who's Akahana?" Hisoka asked, yawning.

"She's who we need to speak about with InuKimi." Akito said, sighing. "Hopefully she'll know what to do."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akahana, why do you have to be that way?" Akatsuki asked, closing the door behind him.

"I don't want to be here, Suki." she replied, sighing. "I want to go home. And before you say this is my home," she said, stopping her twin in his tracks. "It's not. This is not the era for me."

"It was the era you were born into, Aka." He said, impatient. "How can this not be the era for you?"

"I grew up in the Feudal era, Suki. I don't know anything about this era! Plus, I miss Sango. I miss my friends."

"Those humans and mutts? You don't need them."

"This family is full of mutts!" She cried, sitting up to face her twin. "We're mutts, you insensitive bastard!"

"Don't you dare talk to me that way, Akahana!" Akatsuki narrowed his golden eyes, daring his sister. "Remember, you are human, and I am half demon for the night."

"Are you threatening me?" Akahana asked, standing up, challenging him with her eyes.

"Yeah, I am." He growled, raising his hand to swipe at her. She grabbed his hand right before he could touch her. She squeezed and pushed it back, watching as his eyes grew wide with pain.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Akatsuki. You may be a half demon now, but I am half demon all the time, and I know how to care for myself, unlike you." He cried out as the pain become unbearable. Akahana let him go, and watched as he ran out, yelling for Kagome. She sit back down, sighing, letting her mind wander back to her homeland.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, do you know Sesshomaru personally?" Kanna said, swinging from tree to tree.

"Oneesama, you shouldn't be doing that in front of these people." Hisoka said, yawning.

"Oh, don't be like that, Hisoka." Makoto said, grinning. "Let her have some fun."

"Kanna needs to grow up, Oniicha. She's your twin. If something happened to you, she'd be the next heir of the Western Lands. She needs to be preparing."

"Father doesn't care." Kanna said, giggling. "He says I'm a joy."

"No, you're a pain."

"It's not my fault you have no idea how to have any fun, Hisoka!"

"Okay, can we please focus?" Chiyoko said, starting to get a little annoyed with the heirs of the Western Land's bickering. "Are we almost there?"

"We've been here, silly." Kanna said. "Well, kind of. I mean, we've been in the Western Lands, but we're just now coming up on InuKimi's domain."

"So we're almost there?" Chiyo asked, jumping up in joy.

"Yes. Just a little more that way, and we'll be in front of the village. And then you'll see her palace." Everyone cheered, happy their journey was almost complete. They all took off, running into the village, passing many white haired dog demons, in their more human form and their dog forms, to the palace. Kanna made them all slow down and show some respect. She brushed dirt and dust off all of them and her siblings while her siblings got her. When everyone was presentable, she walked in, at the head in the middle of her brothers, head up and respectable.

"Grandchildren!" A woman in a white and pink kimono, with a blue shawl over her upper arms, lined with fluff cried, jumping up from her throne and hugging each of her Sesshomaru's children in turn. Her white hair, eyes, and markings resembled that of Sesshomaru's, and the humans and demons realized with awe that this was InuKimi.

"Hello, Grandmother!" Kanna cried, holding onto her grandmother the longest, laughing.

"What has brought you to my palace, my sweets." InuKimi asked, her golden eyes warm.

"Grandmother, Sesshomaru has sent us to escort these children to your home to ask you a question."

"Oh, that Sesshomaru. He always sends me some kind of work." The Lady of the Western Lands pouted, looking like a child. "But, all right. Anything for my son. What is it that you need?" Chiyoko stepped forward, bowing low to the dog demon queen.

"My lady, me and my friends have traveled a very long time to come see you to ask your assistance. Our friend, Sesshomaru's niece, Akahana, has been taken from this era to live with her birth parents in the present era."

"Sesshomaru's niece? You mean his half brother, InuYasha's daughter?"

"Yes. She is a half demon, just like him. Only she is half demon all the time."

"She must have a twin who is human all the time, yes?"

"How did you know that?"

"For a half demon to have a half demon child, like his daughter, she must have a twin to help with the balance."

"But, InuYasha wasn't a twin." Seiko said, cocking her head to the side.

"Inu no Taishō was a full demon, and his second mate, Izayoi, was a full human, so InuYasha was able to exist without a twin to balance him. But, InuYasha is a half demon, and he had a demonic child, just like himself. So she had to have a twin, a brother, most likely, to balance her existence, like Makoto and Kanna. Makoto is a aboy, and is half demon all the time, hence the ears and golden eyes. Kanna balances him. She is human all the time, hence the lack of ears and blue eyes. And on the full moon, they will change. The world is all about balance, my child. Especially when humans and half demons breed."

"But Kagura is human now." Seiko pointed out. "So your what you said isn't accurate."

"Don't tell my son I told you this, child, but Sesshomaru begged to keep Kagura the way she was, wind sorceress and all. But I could only bring her back human, so I stole some of Sesshomaru's demonic aura to give Kagura her identity back. Sesshomaru is still mostly demon, but he has a speck of human. Did you notice he had more emotion?" Everyone nodded. "He's more human, and Kagura is now half demon." Chiyoko nodded, not really caring about this information, but not wanting to be rude, she nodded like it all made sense to her.

"Interesting. But, yes, she does have a twin brother. Akahana and Akatsuki." InuKimi nodded, waving for her to go on. "So, Kagome and InuYasha took Akahana, pulling her through the Bone Eater's Well. But none of us can get through."

"How did you know she didn't want to go?"

"She ran away from home to avoid it. And Kagome, her mother, shot her with a sleep arrow thing, forcing her into a deep sleep, and kidnapping her."

"Kagome shot her with an arrow with a sleeping spell?" InuKimi asked. The group nodded, sadly. "This Kagome, she's a priestess."

"She is a reincarnate of Kikyo, the woman who protected the Shikon no Tama, so I suppose so."

"Well, I can not help you, children." InuKimi said, turning away from the group.

"B-but Kohaku said you'd be able to help us!" Kazou cried, eye widening. "How can you not help us?"

"The Bone Eater's well is a very strange well. I cannot touch it with my magic. But your friend, Akahana, can."

"How? She tried so many times to get through on her own when she was little. She always wanted to play with Akatsuki. But she was never able to."

"Kagome has priestess blood. And her powers would be passed down by blood." InuKimi said, smiling over her shoulder.

"What does that have to do with Akahana getting back to us!?" Chiyoko cried, feeling helpless. Chiyo grabbed her shoulder, forcing her twin to look into her eyes.

"Chiyoko, Kagome's priestess blood would be flowing through Akahana. She's the oldest daughter, which means that Kagome's powers are flowing through her, and not Akatsuki, because Kagome's trait would be more dominate in Akahana."

"What does that have to do with anything, Chiyo?" Chiyoko sniffed.

"Kagome can still pass through the well because she's a priestess. She has the power to do that. And since Akahana has that same trait-"

"She can do it too!" Chiyoko cried, it finally clicking. "But how will we get the message to her?"

"This era and Kagome's era are very similar. I'm sure there is something you can leave a note or something in for her to find." InuKimi said, sitting on her throne. The group thought and thought, not quite sure what she was talking about. Until it finally clicked with Gin and Gen.

"The Goshinboku tree!" They both cried, jumping up and down. "The tree that Lady Kikyo shot an arrow into InuYasha and he slept 75 years ago!"

"Gin, Gen, you're geniuses!" Chiyo and Chiyoko cried, laughing. They waved their thanks at InuKimi, rushing out. InuKimi laughed softly, watching them go.

"Grandmother, what if Akahana can't tap into her priestess powers?" Kanna asked, feeling more serious then she ever had. InuKimi sighed, shifting in her seat to get more comfortable.

"Then Akahana will stay in Kagome's era, forever."


	19. Chapter 19

"Akahana, please come down. I want to talk." Kagome called up. Akahana growled, pulling the pillow over her face. She had been stuck here for over 7 days, and she was ready to kill herself.

But that would require leaving her room to face all her siblings, and she was not ready for that. Which, in retrospect, she should've just gotten over that fact that she was trapped here and just get it over with. But, no way in hell was she going to that just yet.

"Akahana, it's the last day of summer, and we were all going to the beach. We would like you to come!" Akahana's ear twitched.

"What...what's a beach?" Akahana called back, confused.

"Its where you go swimming. The water is salty, and you can cool off."

"I don't know. Are you going to be embarrassed by me if I go with you?" She heard Kagome sigh, coming up the stairs. She came into her room, sitting on Akahana's bed.

"Look, Akahana, I know you hate me for lying. But I'm trying here."

"No one asked you to do that." Akahana said, turning away from her birth mother. It was quiet for a moment, then Kagome sighed again, getting up to leave.

"Okay, Akah, I'm going to leave this bathing suit here. Put it on and meet us downstairs if you want to go. We'll be leaving in 20 minutes." And with that, Kagome left. Akahana took the pillow off her head to look around. On her bed was the 'bathing suit' thing that Kagome had left on her bed. She pulled the pillow back over her head, deciding that she didn't want to go. She as not going to try and enjoy herself while she as here.

Sighing, Akahana got up and slipped on the bathing suit thing, not liking how much skin was being shown. The top rounded her breasts just right, but showed the tops of them and had some side boob action going on with a little red bow in the middle. The bottoms was a skirt with some kind of panties, allowing herself to cover her parts up. But it still had a slit down one side, and it made Akahana go bright red. There were two bands on the bed as well, and Akahana used on for her leg and the other for her wrist, but they felt a little constricting.

Akahana decided to leave on her bells and the ribbons in her hair. She took a deep breath, opened her door, and went downstairs.

Downstairs, everyone was also half naked, and it made Akahana blush even deeper. All the girls had on what Akahana had, in various colors, and Asa had on a one piece. The men wore shorts, and nothing else. Akahana looked away, not sure what to say.

"Hey, dork." Fuyu said, walking up to Akahana. "That's a headband and hair piece. It's not for your leg and wrist." Akahana looked at the bands, confused. Fuyu sighed. "Give them to me." Akahana gave her the one around her wrist, but left the one on her leg there. She kind of liked it. Fuyu shrugged, going behind Akahana, putting her hair in a low braid. "You should wash your hair more often."

"Why? It looks fine." Akahana said, turning to look at the sister that came after her. Strangely, her sister still had white hair, pulled into pig tails. Her eyes were still green, too, which was also strange. Shouldn't she have turned back to normal?

"I colored my hair white." She said, and Akahana nodded, pretending she understood. She looked out at her other siblings, trying to notice other differences.

Akatsuki looked like he always did in his huma form. He never changed. Estu had black hair and blue eyes, but her human ears were still massively pierced, and her eyes were ringing with charcoal. Kimi and Kimiko still looked like mini Kagome and mini Kikyo. But Asa's change was drastic.

Her hair and ears were there, white as snow. And her eyes were a deep shade of purple, standing out against her otherwise bleached features. Her suit was purple and her long hair was also being pulled into a braid, to mimic Akahana. It was strange to Akahana, how much alike they were.

"Alright everyone, lets go to the beach!" Kagome said, jumping up in happiness. "Remember, pair with your twin!" Kimiko and Kimi paired up while Fuyu and Etsu paired up. Akahana had been under the impression Fuyu was older but apparently not. Akatsuki didn't approach his twin, so Akahana paired up with Asa. And with that, everyone pilled out, Akahana and Asa at the rear.

"You do look like me." Asa said, pointing to Akahana's features. Akahana smiled weakly, nodding. "No one but daddy looks like me."

"Well, I do." Akahana said, smiling. "Must be nice to have so many siblings surrounding you."

"Yeah, but I wish Akemi was still here." Asa said sadly. Akahana looked down at her younger sister, confused.

"Who's Akemi?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Asa smiled sadly.

"He was my twin." Asa said. "He died." Akahana swallowed, suddenly sad.

"What happened to him?"

"He was pulled into the Bone Eater's well." Asa said. "We were only three, and mummy told us not to go near the well, because it was where bad things happened. But we didn't listen."

"He died when he hit the bottom?" Akahana said, grabbing Asa's hand. Asa shook her head.

"No, he went through to the other side. I never saw him again after that."

"I'm so sorry, Asa. That must be horrible."

"It was. He was the only one who understood." Asa said, shaking her head.

"How would he understand, Asa?" Akahana said, feeling suddenly bitter. "He must've been mostly human, just like the rest of your siblings."

"No, Akah, he looked just like me!" Asa said, looking up at me confused. "He had white hair and ears like me! And his eyes were blue, almost purple. He was just like me. The only thing that had us different, was that he had a moon on his forehead."


	20. Chapter 20

The beach had been fun for Akahana. She had never see an 'ocean' before, and it was nice. She enjoyed it very much, and would love to go back.

On the way up the path way, Akahana went up to the Goshinboku tree, the tree in which her father had been bound to for 50 years, over 75 years ago. She new the story of InuYasha and Kikyo's love, and then InuYasha and Kagome's love.

She stuck her finger in the arrow hole, feeling sad. She missed her friends. She missed her era. Half demon's like her didn't belong in the Present. They belonged in the Feudal Era, where demon's exist. She wiggled her fingers in the hole, wishing to be back, when she felt something. It felt like paper, which was odd. Why would there be paper in the hole?

Akahana wedged it out, curious. She unfolded it, then quickly refolded it, running into her room, not stopping to greet anyone. Once there, she opened it back up, her eyes wide as she read:

'Aka! It's Chiyoko! We hope the paper does go and decompose and it reaches you and no one else. If it does, Aka, we visited InuKimi, Sesshomaru's mother, in an attempt to get you back. But she said that the Bone Eater's Well was untouchable by her magic. But she said there was another way. You are a descendant of Kagome, and Kagome is a priestess. That means you are too! You have to tap into those powers, Aka, and use it on the well to get back to us. We'll be waiting for you.'

Akahana read and reread the paper, sad. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. How was she supposed to use the powers she may or may not have? Akahana laid down on her bed, confused. She sighed, rolling over, still in her wet bathing suit. She closed her eyes, tears in her eyes. Everything was a mess, and there was nothing she could do about it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akahana, time to get up!" Kagome said, shaking Akahana awake. Akahaha groaned, twitching her ears at her. "Why are you still in your bathing suit!?"

"Go away." She growled, covering her head with her blanket.

"Akahana Higurashi, get up!" Kagome said, pulling the blanket off. She grabbed Akahana's arm and pulled her into the bath room, forcing her into the bathroom. She sat her down in a big white basin that was cold to the touch. Kagome forcibly took off Akahana's bathing suit, washing her hair and body. Akahana blushed, confused at what she was doing, but went with it.

After that odd bath, Kagome forced Akahana into a strange looking kimono. The top half was white and had long, slightly puffy sleeves and a green collar with a red thing. The bottom half was short and green and flowey, making Akahana blush deeper. There were socks that went up almost to her knees, and brown shoes.

"Kagome, why do I have to wear this? Can't I just wear my red kimono?" Akahana asked, frowning down at herself. "The green isn't flattering."

"Akahana, you look fine." Kagome said, smiling. She brushed Akahana's hair, then forced her downstairs, where her siblings were. All her sisters wore similar outfits in various colors. Akatsuku, however, wore a black outfit, long sleeves and pants. "Everyone in the car!"

Everyone hurried to the car, pushing and shoving. Akahana sat in the very back, swallowing. Where were they all going?

Kimi, Kimiko, and Asa were all dropped off at various places overflowing with children. Etsu, Fuyu, Akatsuki, and Akahana, however, were all dropped off at a very tall building infested with people.

"Alright everyone, have fun at school!" Kagome said, and they all jumped out, hurrying away. "Akatsuki, bring Akahana to the office to get her enrollment verified." Akatsuki bowed to his mother. Kagome handed Akahana a hat, smiling. "For your ears, sweetie." Akahana looked down at the hat, raising her eyebrows. But before she could protest, Akatsuki shoved it onto her head, too big for her head, and dragged her into the building. He pushed her into a room, rushing away, a distasteful look on his face.

"Akahana Higurashi." A woman said, motioning for her to take a seat. "I know your brother. Very nice boy."

"My twin?" Akahana said in disbelief. Nice boy? Yeah, right.

"Twin? I was under the influence that you were younger then him." The woman said, raising her eyebrows.

"No ma'am, we're both 16." She said, swallowing.

"How come I've never seen you before?" She asked, her eyes boring into Akahana's head. Akahana scoffed.

"I'm not exactly wanted in my house." she said, her ear twitching under her hat.

"Typical teens." The woman said, shaking her head. "Well, you should be enrolled as a Junior, not a freshman. Maybe your mother enrolled you wrong."

"What?" Akahana asked, not sure what this woman was talking about. The woman began writing on a piece of paper, crossing things out, writing things, grumbling to herself. Then she handed it to Akahana.

"Please report to your classroom."

"Classroom?" Akahana asked, confused. But once again, the woman ignored her. Akahana narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me, lady, could you please answer me?"

"Classroom. The room you go to learn. Teachers, students, you know?" Akahana looked at her, dumbfounded. What was she talking about. The woman huffed, clicking a button and talking into it. "Higurashi Akatsuki, please come collect your sister.Higurashi Akatsuki, please come collect your sister at the principals office." She then shooed me out, forcing me into the corridor. I stayed there, waiting for Akatsuki.

He rounded a corner, eyes flaring.

"What did you do, Akahana?" He asked, huffing. "I was in the middle of a test!"

"What?" She asked, her brain beginning to hurt.

"Ugh, you are so stupid." Akatsuki said, throwing his hands up in anger. "Akahana, this is school. You have to report to your class, and sit there for 8 hours and learn!"

"What kind of hell is this!" cried Akahana, taking a step back. "What kind of place holds people captive all day and forces them to sit in a room and learn!"

"Welcome to high school." Akatsuki said, taking her paper and leading her to her first 'class.'


	21. Chapter 21

"What are you doing?" A man asked. He was standing in front of a bunch of teens, holding a book and a piece of white.

"Sorry, Mr. Tanaka." Akatsuki said, pushing Akahana towards him. "Mrs. Yamamoto wanted me to bring you a new student."

"And what is your name?" Mr. Tanaka asked, looking down at her.

"Akahana Higurashi." She said, remembering how Kagome had given her the last name this morning.

"Higurashi? Isn't that your last name, Akatsuki?" Mr. Tanaka asked.

"Yes, sir. But there is no relation." Akatsuki said, smiling. Akahana turned to her twin, furious.

"No relation?!" She cried, taking a step towards him. "How can you say that after everything that's happened?" She turned back to the teacher. "Mr. Tanaka, Akatsuki may be too embarrassed of me, and so may the rest of my family, but regardless of that, the truth hurts." She pointed a finger at her brother, her eyes pits of golden fire. "That is my damn twin." The people in front of Akahana began whispering in shock. Mr. Tanaka looked over at Akatsuki, raising his eyebrows.

"Akatsuki, is that true?" He asked, looking for a lie. Akatsuki lowered his head.

"Yes sir." He said. "Please don't tell anyone else." Tanaka shook his head.

"Get the hell out of my classroom." He said. Akatsuki hurried out, glaring at Akahana. She crossed her arms, huffing.

"So, Akahana, what has blessed us with your presence?"

"My mother wanted me back." She said. "Come on, silver hair, gold eyes. I'm not exactly Akatsuki. She sent me away when I was a baby."

"How awful." He said, and the class awed her. Akahana shrugged, kicking her shoe against the floor. She hated shoes. "Well, welcome, Akahana." He said, smiling. She nodded. "There is a seat in the back. Please take a seat." Akahana hurried to her seat, zoning out almost instantly. She was dreaming about her own Era, of Chiyoko and Chiyo. About the fox pups and Gin and Gen, Kazou. Kira and Kiko. And Akito. She missed Akito very much.

"I'll be back." She whispered to herself, smiling softly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was finally over, and Akahana ran out of the building as fast as she could, feeling suffocated. She needed to get out, and she knew she had to find a way back to her era before tomorrow.

She stopped, looking around. There were teenagers running in circles, showing off more skin then they had been earlier.

"Faster!" Bellowed someone into a cone, couching them. Akahana cocked her head, taking another look around. There were people jogging, and people kicking around a ball. People were also throwing balls at people and they hit the ball with a stick, or they would be throwing a strange brown object and catch it. It was all strange to Akahana.

"Akahana, what are you doing?" Fuyu asked, raising her eyebrows at her older sister.

"What are all these people doing?" She asked, confused.

"They're doing they're after school activities." Fuyu said, shrugging. "Some people do art, like me, and then there are the jocks. The nerds are on the top floor with their anime and chess, and then the theater kids are on stage practicing." Akahana gave her a blank stare. Fuyu sighed. "Find something to do. We're here til six."

"But this is a place of torture and imprisonment!" Akahana cried, throwing her arms up. "Why would I want to be here til six?"

"Just find something to do." Fuyu said, pointing to a building. "Go over there and ask for a gym uniform. You would be better at doing something physical."

"But-"

"Now, Aka!" Fuyu said, hurrying away. "I have to find Etsu and Akatsuki. Go get your uniform!" Akahana stayed there for a moment longer, seething, before hurrying over to go get a uniform. A nice lady told her to hold on before leaving her alone at the window. Akahana looked around, wondering what she would do to pass her time, considering she had no way to get back to the well and try and access her powers.

Akahana perked up her ears at a wizzing sound, then as something made contact with a target. Akahana looked off to her right, seeing a girl with a bow and arrow. Akahana's eyes widened. She was unaware that this era had any use for bows!

The girl set down the bow, wiping her brow as she turned away, disappearing behind a door. Akahana hurried over, picking up the bow. It felt nice to have something like this in her hands once more. She loaded the bow with an arrow, pulling back. She steadier her aim, letting the arrow fly, hitting the red dot in the middle of the closet target. Akahana smiled, taking another and hitting the target behind it, red dot. She continued doing this, smiling the whole time as she hit every target on the red dot expect the furthest one.

"Hey! You are not authorized to be doing that!" A girl said, snatching her bow from Akahana. "And I don't appreciate you trying to upstage me!"

"Excuse me?" She asked, her ears twitching.

"Do you not see this crowd?" She growled. Akahana looked around, noticing for the first tine that a whole group had come to watch as Akahana hit the targets. "You think you're better then me?"

"I never said that." Akahana said, taking a step back, her eyes narrowed. She could smell a fight coming. "I was just having fun."

"You can't have fun while you're shooting targets!" She cried, clenching her fists. "And you better watch out. I'm the star of the Archery Club and the Fighting Club, plus I'm one of the most popular girl in school. So watch your back!"

"Or else what?" Akahana challenged, raising her eyebrow. "You look a little small to be making threats." The girl turned as red as an apple. She quickly tied her hair up into a bun, her blue eyes flashing with anger. Her small figure began hopping slighting from one foot to the other.

"Put them up, bitch." She said, her eyes narrowed. Akahana scoffed, shaking her head.

"I didn't come to fight you." She said, her golden eyes piercing the blue eyes of her opponent.

"Then you are bound to lose!" She cried, throwing her fist at Akahana. But Akahana yawned, dodging with a single step. Everyone gasped, the girl included. But she didn't give up. She twisted on her heel, bringing her foot up to kick Aka in the face. Akahana dropped down, sweeping her leg. The girls foot came out from under her and she fell on her back side, the air knocked out of her.

But she still didn't quit. She got back up, her anger turning frantic as she desperately tried to land a punch on Akahana. But Akahana dodged every single one of them, punching the girl in the stomach. She fell back down, her arms around her stomach. Akahana picked the discarded bow up, taking another arrow.

"What is going on here?" An older woman demanded, pushing through the crowd of kids.

"The new girl just beat up Aimee!"

"Aimee had the right! Akahana was upstaging her!"

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" The woman demanded, turning to Akahana. "I am the teacher that oversees the Archery Club, and I know you are not to be here!"

"I'm new." Akahana said, shrugging. "I was unaware that I had to ask to shoot targets. And I was unaware of who this girl even was. She attacked me out of no where, and I defended myself." Akahana kept her eyes on the teacher, pulling the arrow back and letting it fly. She dropped the bow, looking out at the targets. "But it's not my fault I'm better." Akahana walked away from the group to where Kagome had dropped her off that morning, leaving everyone to whisper about how she had hit the target dead center without even looking.

Something no one else could do.

Akahana sat down on the bench, shaking her head. She hated these humans, but she wanted to be apart of something to keep her mind off the impending failure. She felt deep down, she was no priestess. And she knew she had to try. But she needed to be able to settle down if she couldn't pull it off. Akahana dropped her head into her hands, tears welling up in her eyes.

She was most likely doomed to live in this era forever. She wasn't prepared for living in this era.

But she had to be prepared for it now.


	22. Chapter 22

"Do you think Akahana will ever come home?" Yuki said, laying back on her mat.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Sango said, stirring the soup. "We have to be patient."

"You know, when I left the tribe, I thought I'd be traveling the world." Akito said, frowning. "I didn't think I'd be waiting for a half breed to figure out how to use he priestess powers."

"Hey!" Chiyo cried, turning on Akito. "You don't even know Akahana! And none of us planned this. How were we supposed to  know that she would get kidnapped?"

"Well, if you were all so worried about her, why did you even bring her here?!"

"Leave her alone!" Seiko cried, jumping in front of Akito, her tail swishing. "None of us could have seen this coming!"

"Well you should have!" Akito said, narrowing his eyes. "You should have." He walked away, his sisters behind him.

"Brother, you shouldn't be so mean." Kira said, rubbing his back. It isn't their fault that she's gone."

"Yeah." Kiko put her hand on his shoulder blade. "How could they?"

"I don't know!" Akito roared, shrugging them away. "I'm going for a walk."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akahana! Go put on your uniform!" Kagome scolded. Akahana narrowed her eyes at her mother, smoothing out her red kimono.

"No." She said, walking out to the car.

"Akahana, you cannot wear your feudal era kimono to school!" InuYasha said, pulling on his shirt.

"I will do whatever I please!"

"Akahana, that is not appropriate for school!" Kagome huffed.

"I don't really give a rats ass." Akahana said, getting in the car and crossing her arms. Kagome's face turned red with anger, but she ended up shaking her head in defeat.

"At least bring it just in case." Kagome said, putting it into Akahana's new bag. Akah shrugged, turning away. Kagome piled everyone else into the car, a sad look on her face.

The school yard came into view, and Akahana's heart immediately sank. She wanted to not be here, but she didn't really have a choice.

"You're going to get in trouble on your second day." Akatsuki said, his eyes narrowed.

"I already got in trouble." Akahana said, smiling. Akatsuki's eyes got wide, but Akahana hurried out of the car, rushing to the school. She didn't want to have this fight. She just wanted to get in and get out.

"Hold it right there!" Akahana froze, turning to see two women walking towards her. One of them was the one who had scolded Akahana the day before about upstaging Aimee. She beckoned Akahana with her finger. "Get over here." Akahana walked over slowly, suddenly scared she was going to get struck.

"Is this the girl that beat up my star?" The other woman said. The first woman nodded, and the other one looked back at Akahana, looking deep into her soul. Akahana swallowed, shaking slightly. "I'm Coach Watanabe, the teacher that oversees the fighting club. And this is Coach Toyama." Akahana swallowed again.

"I'm Akahana Higurashi." She said.

"What are you, a cosplayer?" Coach Watanabe asked, looking Akahana over, from her ears, silver hair, kimono, and shoes.

"No, ma'am." She said, shaking her head. Watanabe looked at Toyama, and Toyama nodded.

"So, is it true?" Watanabe asked. "Did you really hit ever arrow into the bulls eye, and one without looking?" Akahana nodded. "And did you really beat up Aimee without getting hit once?" Akahana nodded again, for the first time feeling shame wash over her.

"Well, then that settles it." Toyama said, taking some clothes out of the bag she had on her shoulder. "We want you to be our new star."

"Excuse me?" Akahana said, in disbelief.

"We want you to be the leader of the Archery Club and Fight Club." Watanabe said, smiling. She was a pretty woman. Blond and blue eyes, a little taller then Akahana. "Aimee is a senior, and the best I had ever seen. But you outrank her by a lot."

"Yes." Toyama said, smiling. She had brown eyes and hair, shorter then Akahana. "We would love some fresh blood on the team. And you are perfect."

"I-"

"Please." Toyama said. "We need to win a tournament, and you would be perfect! We need someone with your natural talent!" Akahana's face turned bright red, thinking it over. She did need to try and fit in while she figured out how to get home. And maybe archery could help her unlock her priestess powers.

"On one condition." Akahana said. "I want to be able to wear my own clothes." The teachers looked at her blankly, confused. Akahana thought fast, coming up with a good explanation. "At my, uhm, old school, uniforms are not used, and I wore stuff like this," she gestured to her kimono, "whenever I wanted. I want to do that again, but I am afraid the administration won't let me." Toyama nodded eagerly.

"Yes, of course, just please, come to our meeting." Akahana smiled, nodding. "Great! It's right after school."

"My meetings occur right after Coach Toyama's." Watanabe said, smiling, bouncing on her heels. "We'll see you then!" Akahana nodded, waving to them as she hurried to her first class, smiling. She was going to be in the feudal era very soon. She could feel it.


	23. Chapter 23

"Everyone, this is Akahana!" Coach Toyama said, beaming. It was after school, and Akahana had an archery meeting. Akahana felt a little nervous, but confident. She was determined to unlock her priestess powers at any cost. "She will be our new Archery Captain!"

"But I'm captain!" Aimee cried, her eyes wide and furious. She stepped forward, glaring at Akahana the best she could while keeping her eyes big. "Coach Toyama-san, you can't really replace me, a fourth year, while her!"

"Aimee, Akahana is also a fourth year."

"She just got here yesterday!" Aimee huffed, picking up a bow. "And she can't even compete looking like that!"

"Aimee, I know this is hard for you to understand-"

"I can shoot an arrow without looking too!" Aimee cried, shutting her eyes and letting loose an arrow, almost impaling another student, completely missing all the targets.

"Aimee!" Coach Toyama cried, taking away Aimee's bow. "You could have killed someone!"

"So could have Akahana!" Aimee said, glaring over at the dog demon. "I bet it was just a lucky shot." Toyama seemed to think about this, hmming. Everyone seemed to agree with Aimee.

"She could have lined it up way before she shot it."

"Lucky shot."

"Beginners luck."

"Alright!" Toyama said, looking at Akahana. "She's right, Akahana, dear. Would you mind?" Akahana rolled her eyes, taking a bow from the rack.

"I'll do you one better, sensei." Akahana said. "I'll even let you blindfold me."

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary." But as she was saying that, Aimee can forward with some fabric, tying it around Akahana's eyes. Darkness enveloped Akahana, and it made her insides cringe a little, but she took deep breaths to remain calm. She twitched her ears, listening to the air. She backed up until her back hit the back wall.

"Wow, what a baby." She heard Aimee snicker. "She asks to be blindfolded, then backs away." Akahana took deep breaths, remembering the dream she had all those years ago. Kagome had hid her bow away for her to find. The one thing that helped her birth mother with her powers, she locked away. Archery was her birthright.

And so was being a half dog demon priestess.

Akahana lunged forward, running towards the targets. She couldn't see them, but she knew where they were. She couldn't explain it, but she could feel them. She just knew. She took an arrow out of her quiver, letting the first arrow go, throwing everything she had into the shot, concentrating on summoning her powers. She heard it hit the target just as she felt sun hit her face, but no one said a word. She kept running, hitting the other targets, trying to summon her powers, until she got to the last one.

On the last one, she jumped up high into the air, doing a somersault in the air, letting the last arrow go as she made it all the way around, once again trying to throw as much magical energy as she could into the shot. She waited for the buzz of energy she remembered Kaede said she could feel when she used her dulled powers. But she felt nothing.

She landed delicately, feeling disappointed as she took off her blindfold. She had hit every single red dot, but not even a spark of magical energy sparked in the air. She walked slowly back towards her classmates, blinking as they all looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Well, Aimee," Coach Toyama said, breaking the silence first. "I think that proves that it wasn't a lucky shot." Aimee was as red as Akahana's fire rat kimono. Akahana smiled, shrugging as she handed her bow to the ignorant human.

"Please, challenge me again." She said, walking away. "I have another club meeting."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone challenged Akahana in the Wrestling Club meeting. The men thought they could intimidate her into quitting, like they had so many others. But no one, not any of the guys or Aimee, could land a punch on her.

And with every punch, she tried to summon her powers, but she was still having no luck. But the time Kagome drove to the school to pick up Akahana, Akatsuki, Etsu and Fuyu, she was more tired then she had ever been. But she took that as a good sign. It could mean that she was going to start showing some kind of magical energy, right?

"How were the clubs, Akahana?" Kagome asked, smiling back at her. Akahana rolled her eyes, shrugging.

"It was fine."

"Were they fun?"

"They were fine."

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Anything is fine." Kagome huffed, her cheeks red in anger.

"Akahana, you need to start showing some interest." She said, shaking her head. "You're just being a teenager, I know, but this is ridiculous."

"Put me back in my own Era then." Akahana said.

"This is your Era." InuYasha said, looking back at her. "You just don't feel the connection yet, but you will."

"I'm not you." She retorted, pursing her lips.

"But you're half of me." InuYasha shot back. "And you will start to feel a connection to this Era. You'll see."

"Whatever you say, Yasha."

"INUYasha."

"Whatever." InuYasha huffed, narrowing his golden eyes at me.

"You are being completely awful." InuYasha said. "Kagome, I vote we put her back in the feudal era." Her siblings around Akahana rose their hands in agreement.

"No!" Kagome snarled, making everyone jump. "Akahana will be happy here. I know she will be."

"But I won't." Akahana said, shaking her head. "You can't make me be happy here. And I never will be. So why don't you and your bastard mate let me go home?" Everyone began yelling, but only one of those voices mattered.

"DOWN!" Kagome shrieked.

And down Akahana went.

The beads around Akahana's neck slammed her down to the floor of the car, snapping the seatbelt. But the impact of the car sent Kagome swerving. Kagome lost control of the car, and everyone began screaming. Akahana rose from the floor, watching in horror as the car went off road, into a patch of woods that was beside the road.

The car then crashed into a tree.

And Akahana was thrown through the windshield.


	24. Chapter 24

"Akahana!" Akahana heard Kagome yelling, but she sounded so far away. So many people. So much buzzing. Akahana couldn't focus on anything. She couldn't move her body. She couldn't even think. Everything was blinding, hurting her eyes. She kept them closed, hoping everything would stop.

"Is she going to be okay?" How was Asa here? They had crashed.

"She's hurt real bad." Kimiko. She sounded so far.

"Mom, do something!" Kimi was shouting at Kagome, along with everyone else.

"Everyone shut up!" InuYasha yelled, causing Akahana to wince.

"Look, she's awake!" Akatsuki cried.

"Please listen to him." Akahana moaned. "You're hurting my ears." But no one was listening anymore. Everyone was yelling again, asking if she was okay. Akahana sighed, slowly opening her eyes. She lifted her head, looking down at herself. "How can you all think I'm okay?!" Akahana's body was a mess. She was covered in blood, her dress torn, and her left leg was twisted at a very strange angle. It was obviously broken. She felt sick looking at it, so she looked around her instead.

Kimi and Kimiko were holding onto Fuyu, who looked battered, but okay. Etsu was pacing, talking hysterically to herself. Akatsuki had Akahana's head in his lap, scratching behind her ear absentmindedly. Asa sat at the foot of the couch, watching Akahana with sad purple eyes. Kagome and InuYasha were fighting about the best treatment plan.

"Can you tell them all to stop, Asa?" Akahana said. "I'm half demon, I'll heal myself eventually."

"You're demon healing powers are slowed here, Aka." Asa said, shaking her head. "You will heal slower then usual, but you will still be able to heal faster then a human. You need help." Akahana shook her head.

"I'll be fine." She said, huffing.

"Let me help." Asa said, putting her hands on Akahana's leg softly.

"Asa, stop!" Kagome yelled, grabbing Asa's hand. "Don't." Asa's ears folded down, like a cat, but she withdrew her hand, looking at Akahana sadly. Akahana shook her head, once again trying to summon her priestess powers to heal herself. Her leg snapped into place, and Akahana cried out in pain. Her demon blood was starting to take over in the healing process. Akahana lifted her leg up, testing it out. She got up and walked away, leaving her family in a frenzy.

She went up to her room, hoping out the window. She silently rushed to the Bone Eater's Well, hopping down into the bottom. This was were Kagome had been pulled into the demon realm by Mistress Centipeed. Surely she could access her powers here?

She began concentrating hard, but she continued to feel nothing. She was starting to feel very frusterated. There was no way she could be trying this hard to access her powers and still have no result!

"Akahana, what are you doing down there?" Akahana jumped, looking up to see InuYasha looking down at her from the top of the well. Akahana sighed. Of course he would find her.

"Onee-san, please come back up!" Asa called. Akahana's heart melted at the request. She loved Asa so much. She was so cute, and she was half demon, like herself, so she had a soft spot for the purple eyed 10 year old.

Akahana jumped back up, grudgingly letting InuYasha pulled her back into the house by her ear. Kagome had cleared everyone out, and was standing in the middle of the living room, tapping her foot impatiently.

"AKahana, what were you doing?" She demanded.

"Hoping for Mistress Centipeed." She said, sitting down.

"Are you numb?" InuYasha said. AKahana tuned out just as they both launched into a lecture. Asa sat beside her, smiling and shaking her head. Akahana smiled back, loving the little child. She was so adorable.

And alone.

"Hey, what ever happened to Akemi?" She asked, looking at her parents. They stopped dead in their lecture, their eyes wide.

"Wh...who's Akemi?" InuYasha said, looking away.

"Asa's twin." Akahana said, narrowing her eyes. "No more lies, if you want me to at least try and like it here."

"Asa doesn't have a twin." Kagome said, looking away. Asa turned her purple eyes to her mother, her eyes full of sadness.

"Mommy, you don't have to lie. I remember him." She said, pouting. Kagome crumbled, sitting down on the other couch. She grabbed InuYasha's hand, and he sat down next to her.

"Tell me." Akahana demanded.

"Do you remembe that day you first met us?" Kagome asked. Akahana nodded. "Well, that was the first time Akemi traveled into the fuedal era."

"How?" Akahana asked. "Did he get the priestess gene?" Kagome have Akahana a funny look.

"We don't know. But we went looking for him. And we found him, which was good. We went back and let my mother watch him. But two years later, on you're 9th birthday, he went back somehow. And we went back to get him. But we couldn't find him the second time."

"We weren't as quick to get there as we were last time." InuYasha added, shaking his head. "A demon probably got to him."

"So, you went back to get Akemi?" Akahana asked, trying to piece it together in her mind.

"Yes." Kagome said, smiling. "We vowed never to go back, but we had to for him."

"Kagome!" InuYasha said, panicked. Kagome looked over at InuYasha, then gasped, realizing what she had just said.

"Oh! No I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that...you know, we never wanted to bring the kids there, you know?"

"Oh I get it." Akahana said, scowling. "You vowed never to go back so you would never have to face your mistake."

"Akahana, it's not like that."

"Whatever." Akahana said, running upstairs. She was in a rage, but she forced herself to stay calm. She needed to concentrate.

She needed her powers to activate. Soon.


	25. Chapter 25

"Aka! Time for school!" Akahana woke up, groggy. She had stayed up late to practice her powers, but they wouldn't come. She had fallen asleep well pasted midnight, and had fallen asleep at her desk. She sat up, stretching. She looked down, noticing that she had never changed out of her ruined clothes. She huffed, taking them off and putting on some pjs. She walked downstairs, pretending to cough.

"I can't, I don't feel well." She said, making herself look miserable, which wasn't too hard, considering she was miserable.

"Oh, that's convenient." Kagome said, smiling. "Asa doesn't feel good either. You can stay home and keep her company." InuYasha visibly relaxed, indicating he was the one who would have had to stay home with her. Akahana nodded, sitting down on the couch, watching everyone else squeeze out the door. Asa came downstairs, fully dressed twenty minutes after everyone else left, sitting down on the couch next to her eldest sister.

"Are you really sick?" Asa asked, looking up at Akahana. Akahana noticed that Asa looked completely normal, but didn't comment.

"Very very sick." Akahana said, turning to the tv. She turned it on, watching the pictures on the screen. She flipped through it, looking for something to watch so she could forget that she was hopeless.

"You look very sick." Asa said, still looking at her sister. Akahana got up, pouring her and Asa some cereal, since she didn't know how to use the stove.

"So do you." Akahana said as she handed her little sister the bowl. Asa took it, taking a bite and chewing slowly, as if pondering something. Akahana took no mind to the little purple eyed child. She ate, watching tv mindlessly when Asa spoke up again.

"Maybe you should sleep instead of trying to use your magic." Akahana stopped mid swallow, coughing as she choked on her cereal. She set the bowl down, looking at Asa.

"How do you know that?" She demanded. The little half demon took another bite of cereal.

"Because I can feel it, Onee-san." Akahana sat back, still looking at Asa.

"If you can feel it, does that mean that everyone else can." Asa shook her head.

"No, just me."

"How is that?"

"I don't know." Asa said, shrugging. "No one can feel it when I use my magic."

"You can use magic?" Akahana cried, her eyes wide. Asa nodded. "How?"

"I don't know that either." Asa said, shrugging sheepishly. "I used it to send Akemi to your era."

"You told me he died."

"Mom was listening." Asa said distastefully. "She can hear everyone when she's close." Akahana was surprised with Asa's tone. "Mom doesn't even know I have her priestess gene. She couldn't feel me using it."

"Why did you send Akemi to the feudal era?"

"He could be so mean sometimes." Asa said, lowering her gaze. "I got mad at him, but I told mom and dad right away. They were so confused, but they brought him home. I didn't even know I was using it until he went through the well. I pushed him, then regretted it. Then he fell in again, on accident, and I used my magic to send him there so he wouldn't get hurt." Asa looked down at her hands, tears in her eyes. "But I didn't get mom and dad quick enough, and they couldn't bring him home because he was lost." Asa buried her face in her hands. "I miss him Aka." Aka pulled her sister to her, feeling awful. Asa was all alone.

"Asa, please, tell me. Why can't I use my powers?" Akahana asked, knowing it was a bad time to ask, but she had to anyways. Asa pulled away, pulling a blue crystal out from beneath her shirt.

"Before mom, dad, and Akatsuki brought you home, mom gave everyone a crystal, to block out any kind of magic that anyone might use. So no one can come through the well, and no one can go back, or use any kind of magic. And since everyone in the family has one, no one around us can use magic." Akahana took the gem from Asa, her eyes wide. This was the reason her powers were stunted. Akahana hurried outside, Asa right behind her. She raised the gem above her head, throwing it down, waiting for it to shatter.

"Why didn't it shatter?!" Akahana cried, picking it up and throwing it down again, waiting for the shatter. But it wouldn't break. It stayed the way it was, glowing blue. "Break!"

"You can't break it." Asa said, her purple eyes droopy. "Kagome made it so it couldn't shatter. It has to be deactivated."

"And how do I do that?" Akahana demanded, turning on the small half demon. "How do I deactivate it?"

"With magic." Asa replied.

"But I can't use magic with this thing here!" Akahana yelled, throwing it down again.

"I know." Asa said, sitting down on the ground, growing pale. "Do you know how awful that is?"

"What?"

"No being able to use magic." Asa said. Akahana noticed she looked dizzy. "Especially when you used to use it all the time, on the down low, of course."

"You used magic all the time?" Akahana asked.

"Yeah. You don't have it as bad." Asa said, rubbing her cheeks. "You can't activate your powers, so you're not effected by the fact that you can't use them." Akahana shook her head, picking up the white haired child and bringing her inside.

"Are you okay, Asa?" Akahana asked, feeling the child's forehead.

"I feel full." Asa said, shaking her head. "It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"My body." Asa cried, suddenly shaking violently. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she began shaking harder.

"Asa!" Akahana cried, trying to hold her sister down. "Asa what's going on? Asa? ASA!"


	26. Chapter 26

"What are ye all still doing here?" Kaede asked, walking up the the group of children. "Shouldn't ye all be out having adventures?"

"You haven't heard, Lady Kaede?" Chiyo asked, picking at the grass. "I'm surprised. We've been here for a week."

"Why?" Kaede asked, sitting down slowly. "Why do you all still sit here?"

"Kagome took Akahana." Seiko said, looking down at her toes. "We're waiting for her to come back."

"How is she to come back?" Kaede asked, tilting her head to the side.

"InuKimi said she had to activate her powers to come back." Yuki said, sighing.

"That is nothing but lies child." Kaede said, shaking her head. "InuKimi just can't because she wasn't around it."

"Around what, Lady Kaede?" Chiyoko said, everyone's head's snapping up to look at the old woman.

"The Shikon no Tama." Kaede said. "The Shikon no Tama was what gave Kagome that ability to travel between dimensions."

"But Kikyo couldn't." Kazou said, tilting his head to the side.

"She died with the Shikon Jewel in her hands, being reincarnated with it inside of Kagome." Kaede explained. "The Shikon no Tama's powers are amazing. It left residue of it's power on Kikyo, Kagome, and now Akahana." Kaede said.

"So? We're still at a loss on how to help her." Gin said, sighing.

"We still can't help." Gen said, shaking her head.

"Nay, children." Kaede said. "I have the residue of the Jewel as well. I had to touch it when I burned it with my sister, Kikyo."

"What?" Everyone cried, jumping up and following Kaede to the Bone Eater's well. Kaede stood before the well, putting her fingers up and mumbling to herself. She did this for several minutes, her face growing more and more frustrated.

"Strange." Kaede said to her self, looking down into the well.

"What is it, Lady Kaede?" Akito asked, looking into the well.

"Something is blocking me from activating the well." Kaede said, shaking her head.

"What is it?" Chiyo asked.

"Kagome probably set up a blockage spell." Kaede said. "I think I can move around it, but I can only send one of you. And you can't take too long, or the gap will close, and you'll be stuck there." Everyone nodded, then began yelling at one another about who would be the one to go. Kaede began concentrating to break down a wall of magic as everyone yelled at each other, except Kira and Kiko, who sat on the edges of the well, mirroring each other.

"Enough!" Kaede yelled. "I've got it! Now, pick someone, or I swear I'll whip all of ye."

"I'm going!" Akito said, getting the edge by Kaede.

"Why you?" Chiyo demanded. "We're her friends."

"Because if Kagome or InuYasha try anything, I can hold them off as she jumps in." Akito said, turning to everyone. "Or can any of you children stop them?" No one said anything. "Okay then." He said, turning back to the well. "I'm going Akahana."

"I want to watch, at least!" Yuki yelled, jumping onto the edge of the well, startling Kiko. She jumped, yelling, then fell into the well.

"Kiko!" Kira yelled, jumping in after her twin. Kiko screamed, reaching out for Kira, but disappeared. Kira, instead of grabbing her twin, hit the bottom of the well, alone. Kaede dropped to her knees, holding her chest.

"Your twin better hurry." Kaede said, crumbling. "I can't hold it open for much longer!"

"Hurry Kiko." Kira whispered, curling up on the well floor, feeling lost already.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kira!" Kiko yelled, reaching out to the now closed opening into her era. Kiko looked around. The space she was in was like space. It was a deep blue and black with white star like dots. It seemed to go on forever. She was falling down towards a purple light, shining so brightly she had to look away. She landed, and she was consumed by darkness. "Aka!" She yelled, hoping that someone could hear her, and that she was in the right era.

"Kiko?" Akahana's voice called. "Is that you?"

"Aka! Thank god!" Kiko sighed, jumping out of the well. "Aka, thank god I found you." Akahana tilted her head, confused.

"Kiko, how are you even here?" Akahana asked. "The magic on this side is blocked."

"I know! But Kaede broke down a wall in the magic, and opened up a passage! We can go home!"

"You're leaving?" Akahana turned, seeing Asa.

"Asa, you're up. Akahana said, surprised. She had had to leave her sister shaking on the floor. Luckily, when she had left, Asa had been calming down.

"You're leaving?" Asa repeated, her face flushed.

"I have to." Akahana said, looking away. "I belong there."

"What about me?" Asa said, her eyes tearing up.

"Asa, you've lived here your whole life." Akahana said, frowning. "You're more able to live here then I."

"No way are you leaving!" Asa yelled. "I'll tell mom!"

"She's not my mother, she's your mother!" Akahana yelled. Kiko was jumping up and down, getting antsy. The opening to get back to Kira was closing, and with the way this was going, the opening would close.

"Aka, we don't have time for this!" Kiko said, grabbing her arm. "We need to go!"

"Hold on!" Akahana said, frowning. "Let me deal with this."

"You may not like your twin, Aka, but I love mine!" Kiko cried. "And if you think that I'm going to let you let the opening in the well close up, then you're crazy!" Kiko grabbed Akahana's arm, jumping into the well. Akahana was pulled back with Kiko, sailing into the black and blue of the dimension space.

"Kiko! Why did you do that?!" Akahana asked. "She's all alone! I just needed time to explain to her that-"

"No, Akahana! I know who that kid is." Kiko said, narrowing her eyes. "She was a relative of yours. And I respect that, but if I know anything, it's that you love her, and you would have stayed there to make her feel less alone, and I can have that. This whole trip would have been for nothing!"

"But-"

"No, Aka, I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you pass up the opportunity to come home." They passed through the purple light, being greeted by Kira.

"Kiko!" Kira yelled, wrapping her sister up in a big hug. The twins embraced as Akahana climbed out of the well, being greeted with hugs by her friends. Everyone was so happy to have Akahana back.

"Thank you, Lady Kaede!" Chiyoko cried, turning to the old woman. "You brought home Akahana." Kaede smiled, walking up to Akahana, wrapping her up in a hug.

"I'm glad I could bring you home, child." Kaede said. Then she fell to the ground, unmoving. Akahana leaned down, shaking, to check the old woman for life.

But just as she did, a soul collector demon came and took Kaede's soul, and just like that, Kaede was no more.


	27. Chapter 27

"Akahana, it's time to come home." Sango said, putting her hand on Akahana's shoulder. Akahana had stayed by the well for weeks. She hadn't moved from where Kaede had passed. She felt personally responsible for the death of the elderly woman. It killed Akahana that she was gone. "Aka-"

"Go away." Akahana said, not looking up. She sat on her knees, her hair greasy and brown, her golden eyes ringed with red.

"Akahana, please." Sango put some rice and dumplings down in front of the half demon. "Akahana, you need to stop this. We're all sad that Kaede is gone, but it wasn't you fault. And there is nothing you can do about her passing."

"I hesitated, Sango." Akahana said, tears falling from her eyes to the ground. "I have more siblings, Sango. Kagome and InuYasha didn't stop having kids. Akatsuki was the oldest there, until I got there. Then there was Fuyu and Etsu. They were also twins, but you couldn't tell. Then Kimi and Kimiko, also twins. They looked like Kagome and Kikyo. And then there was Asa. She was beautiful, Sango. She was the only other one like me. She had beautiful white hair, and her ears were adorable. And her eyes were lavender purple. She's 10 years old, and now she's all alone. I didn't want her to come with me, because she grew up in that era, not this one. I couldn't bring her into this, but Sango, she's all alone. She doesn't have any other half demon to understand what she's going through. No one else understands what it feels like to be picked on by the other humans. To feel ashamed. But I do. I do, Sango. And she has no one."

"It sounds like Kagome had a lot of twins." Sango said, sitting down beside her adopted daughter. "Doesn't Asa have a twin?"

"She did." Akahana said, bitterly. "But Akemi fell through the well, and was taken by a demon."

"Oh..." Sango stayed silent, thinking.

"I should have brought her with me." Akahana said, burying her face in her hands.

"Akahana, you wouldn't have been able to." Sango said. "Chiyoko told me that she was only able to send one person. Akito was going to go and get you. But Kiko fell through instead."

"Wait, then how did Kaede expect to bring two people back if she could only send one?" Akahana asked, looking up for the first time in weeks. The sun blinded her, but she just blinked through it.

"I'm not sure. But it's a good thing Kiko went through instead of Akito." Sango said, shaking her head.

"I'm confused." Akahana said.

"Aka, Kiko is a twin."

"So?"

""Akahana, a twin is only half a soul." Sango said. "They're half a person. That's why twins usually look so much alike. Their soul split in half, making two beings."

"Why do souls do that?" Akahana asked.

"Sometimes a soul is too big to fit inside one person." Sango said, putting her fists together. "Pretend this is a soul, and your hands is a vessel. Try putting your hands over mine, and cover my entire fist. That will represent one person." Akahana tried, but she couldn't quite do it. Sango's fists were too big. "Now, I'm going to move my fist away from my other hand, and then you try and put your hands over my fist again." Akahana did, and she succeeded easily. "Now this soul over here," Sango shook the hand that wasn't covered, "Will go and make a new vessel to inhabit." Akahana nodded, smiling.

"So, it's like having too much power."

"Kind of." Sango said, smiling back. "It is also said, that when a twin dies, a soul demon will take the soul and give it back to the other." Sango slowly moved her hand to the covered fist. "Sometimes, the soul will merge with the soul already there, causing the twin to die. No one knows why they die. Maybe it's because the current soul is sad, and kills off it's vessel to be carried off. No will knows for sure. But sometimes, it gives the living twin more power, making them more confident, making then whole again."

"Sango, I don't understand." Akahana said, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm just rambling now, darling." Sango said, laughing. "I'm getting old, sweetie." Akahana leaned into Sango, breathing in the familiar smells of her surrogate mother.

"Better to stay away. I just found out I'm a killer."

"You are not a killer, Aka. What happened to Kaede was an accident. Who you are is what you make yourself, and you are making yourself into a sad, mopey person." Akahana sighed, shaking her head.

"What am I supposed to do with myself, mother?" She asked.

"Go back out there and have an adventure." Sango said. "Like you planned to."

"I don't know, Sango." Akahana said, sitting up straight. "Everyone has left, except your kids. And I can't stop thinking about poor Asa." Sango shook her head, smoothing back Akahana's ears.

"There is nothing you can do for her now, child."

"But there has to be." Akahana said, huffing. "Asa is alone. She needs me."

"But Kagome has blocked up the magic." Sango said.

"Maybe we should go back to InuKimi." Chiyo came out from behind a tree, her twin quickly following.

"But InuKimi doesn't know what to do." Yuki said, bounding out from behind another tree.

"When did you guys get back into the village." Sango asked, standing up.

"We just got back." Seiko said, smiling.

"InuKimi didn't know what to do." Yuki said again. "And you heard Kaede. Only a priestess who has been in contact with the Shikon no Tama can use magic on the Bone Eater's Well."

"But maybe she know's a spell." Chiyoko said, smiling wickedly. "Kaede used her magic to break down the magical barrier. Maybe InuKimi knows something that can help us." Akahana shook her head.

"I doubt it guys." Akahana said, but everyone was already getting excited about it. They were all making plans, and before Akahana could get another word in, all of Sango's kids and Shippo's kids were already bounding away, except Chiyo.

"I heard everything mom said." Chiyo said, smiling. "If you can get it to open before they come back, I'll have to jump in and grab Asa."

"Why do you guys want to help me?" Akahana asked. "Or, rather, why do you want to help me bring Asa back?" Chiyo smiled, shaking her head.

"Because you're my sister. And it would be so cool to have another half demon sister."


	28. Chapter 28

They group made haste in getting back to InuKimi's castle. They burst in, their manners forgotten.

"InuKimi!" Chiyoko puffed, out of breath. "InuKimi, please."

"Hey guys!" Kanna bound over to them, hugging everyone in turn. "What brings you guys here?"

"And why do you guys have to be so loud?" Hisoka said, rolling his blue eyes.

"We need to talk to InuKimi." Yuki said, jumping up and down.

"About what?" Makoto asked, hugging everyone as well.

"Akahana is back!" Seiko said, smiling.

"That's wonderful." InuKimi said, smiling.

"But she needs to go back to get someone." Taro said. "Kaede said only a priestess who has come in contact with the Shikon no Tama can open it."

"But Kaede passed." Kazou said, looking down.

"Well, how am I supposed to help?" InuKimi asked. "I have never come into contact with the Shikon Jewel."

"But maybe you have a spell?" Gin said, hesitantly.

"That could help us?" Gen said.

"There's a magical barrier preventing Akahana from returning." Chiyoko said, frowning. InuKimi nodded, turning to Kanna.

"Kanna, take your brothers and go." Kanna nodded, grinning form ear to ear. She turned to her friends, walking pasted them. Everyone looked at InuKimi, confused. InuKimi smiled.

"She is the most powerful priestess in training." InuKimi explained. "She can help." Everyone hurried out, following Kanna. Chiyoko took the lead, quickly, running. Everyone followed, giddy. They were about to get the old Akahana back. And a new friend.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are they here yet?" Akahana asked, trying to break down the barrier, even just a little bit. But her powers were weak. She was inexperienced, and had no idea how to use the powers she had been given.

"No." Chiyo said, biting her lip.

"Come on Asa." Akahana whispered. "Feel my magic and help me."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asa, the doctor said not to get out of bed!" Fuyu scolded, picking her sister up and carrying her to her bed. But Asa couldn't sit still. She could feel magic. Somewhere, someone was using magic. And that meant where ever they were, Asa had to be.

"Yeah, Asa." Etsu said, shaking her head. "Don't you want to get better?"

"I'd get better if mother would take down the magic barrier." Asa said, frowning. Kagome found out what had had happened to Akahana, and had finally given up on her eldest sister. Kagome had put demon blocking papers on the well, and had increased the power of the magic-blocking field around the house.

"Magic has nothing to do with this." Fuyu said, rolling her eyes. "It's the fact that something is wrong with you."

"All the seizures you're having isn't good, Asa." Etsu continued.

"Yeah. You have sectoral heterochromia now." Asa scowled, rubbing her left eye. After her second seizure, her purple eye had become freckled with blue, making her even more of a freak at school.

"It's a magical build up." Asa moaned, her entire being in pain. "And you don't just get sectoral heterochromia."

"There is no such thing as a 'magical build up." Akatsuki said, coming into her room with some soup. "And that's what the doctor said, Asa. Don't argue with what he said. Now drink this. You'll feel better."

"You're just a baka, Onee-chan." Asa said, rolling over, the pain radiating throughout her entire body. "There is such thing as a magical build up. You've just never felt it before." The magic that Asa was feeling was becoming dimmer, and she was starting to get antsy. She needed to go see where it was coming from.

"I'll take it from here." Asa heard her mother, Kagome, say. Everyone shuffled out of the room, leaving Kagome and Asa alone. "Asa, I know you miss Akahana, but she made her choice."

"It's not that." Asa said.

"You know that it is Asa."

"I tried to keep her here." Asa said. "I knew she wouldn't let me come with her, because she thought you'd come after me, so I tried to get her to stay. But I should've just asked her to take me with her."

"Is that why youre faking this sickness?" Kagome asked. "Guilt to not getting her to stay? The wishing and thinking about what could have been?"

"Mom, how can I be faking an 103 fever!?" Asa asked, feeling disgust towards her mother. She was beginning to see why Akahana hated her.

"Kids have their ways." Kagome said, shaking her head. "You have to go to school sometime, Asa."

"Get out of my room." Asa said, tears stinging her eyes. "Get the hell out." Kagome was silent for a moment, then sighed, getting up and leaving her room. Asa waited for her mother to leave, then jumped up, opening up her window. She was going to get to the magic and Akahana one way or the other.

She jumped out, landing lightly on the ground. She looked around, sniffing the air. No one was near, which was good. She closed her eyes to feel the magic, and realized it was coming from the well. She hurried to the well, the magic growing stronger. She jumped down the stairs, reaching to open it. She was, however, throw back. She had forgotten about the demon wards. She grit her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut, and began ripping off the wards.

"Akahana, hold on!" She yelled, screaming in agony. She was being burned from the wards, but she didn't care. If there was magic coming from the well, then it had to be Akahana. Her sister was coming back for her, and this time, she was going with her.

"Asa, what are you doing?!" InuYasha grabbed her from behind, pulling her away from the well. "Dammit, what are you doing?!"

"Akahana!" Asa cried, struggling against her father. "She's coming through!"

"She can't come through, idiot!" InuYasha said, grabbing her hands to get a better look. "Jesus, Asa! We got to get you to the hospital!"

"Akahana is coming! Let me help her!" Asa cried, but InuYasha paid her no mind. He threw her over his shoulder, running to the car, yelling for Kagome. Asa was strapped into the car, and she was rushed off to the hospital, away from the magic, and away from Akahana.


	29. Chapter 29

"Are we there yet?" Makoto asked, his hands behind his head as he walked. "I am soooo bored."

"This is the farthest he has ever walked." Kanna said, shooting her brother a teasing grin.

"We usually stay in the same place." Makoto said, crossing his arms in defense.

"True." Kanna said, nodding. "But still, we are going on an adventa! Lighten up. You're starting to sound like Hisoka!" Kanna looked over at her youngest brother, smiling, waiting for him to shoot back a snarky remark, but he stayed quiet. "Oh, come on Hisoka! Say something mean. Like, 'Kanna, you need to grow up. You will be leader if something happens to Makoto.'"

"And then Kanna will say 'But I ain't yet!'" Makoto said in his best Kanna impression, making Kanna laugh. She shoved her brother, once again distracted from Hisoka, which was fine with him. He wanted to be alone. He had never left Kagura's side for this long, and it was making him uneasy. He had practically been glued to her side since he was born.

"We'll be there soon." Chiyoko said, smiling. "Just a little farther." Kanna and Makoto cheered, jumping up and down like children. Gin and Gen laughed, jumping up and down with them. It was a funny little exchange, and Hisoka couldn't help but smile. He hadn't smiled like this is years. Not since...since...

"What's wrong, Hisoka?" Seiko asked, cocking her head to the side at the side. "You look like you ate something bad."

"What? No. I was...thinking." Hisoka said, squinting his eyes. When was the last time he had smiled? He struggled hard to remember, but all he could think of was white. It was blinding, but when he thought of happiness, all he thought of was white silk and lavender.

"We're here!" Yuki yelled, who had ventured ahead. Everyone stood at the edge of the woods that surrounded some of the village.

"This is a very nice place." Makoto said. "Not as nice as grandmother's palace, but nice."

"Agreed." Kanna said, nodding. "What do you think Hisoka?" She turned to Hisoka, smiling, but her smile slipped. "Hisoka?"

"I'm fine." Hisoka said, turning away from his sister. But he wasn't fine. He was pale and flushed. Something in his mind was stirring, like he had been here before, but he knew he had never seen this village before. "Let's go." He started forward, everyone else following close behind. The group that had been born and raised in the village waved to the villagers, smiling and hugging.  They led them them through the village, to the Bone Eater's Well. Akahana and Chiyo were waiting, smiling.

"Who are these people?" Akahana asked.

"Sesshomaru's kids." Chiyoko said, nodding to them. "Kanna, Makoto, and Hisoka." Akahana nodded, shaking there hands. "InuKimi sent them. Kanna is the best priestess in training there is." Akahana smiled, nodding to Kanna.

"Shall we start?" Kanna asked, smiling bigger. Akahana nodded, leading Kanna to the well. Hisoka and Makoto followed, peering into the well. "How should we start?"

"I was hoping you knew." Akahana said, shrugging. "Our last priestess knew what to do, but I've just been trying this and that." Kanna nodded, looking into the well, and in turn, to Hisoka.

"Hisoka, are you sure you're okay?" Kanna asked, becoming increasingly worried about her youngest brother. "You're looking even worse then you were." Hisoka nodded, stepping back.

"This is the Hidden Well." Hisoka said, swallowing.

"No, this is the Bone Eater's Well." Akahana said, tilting her head to the side.

"They told us that on the way." Kanna said, reaching out to her little brother. "Are you sure you're okay?" Hisoka shook his head, falling to the ground, shaking. "Hisoka!" Kanna surged forward, grabbing the sides of Hisoka's arms, trying to stop him from seizing. "Hisoka, stop!"

"What's going on?" Taro asked, taking a step back.

"He's shaking, obviously!" Kanna said, her eyes turning red with anger. "Help me stop it!" Everyone ran forward, trying to stop him from shaking. Everyone, that is, but Akahana. She had seen this before. Asa had done the same exact thing before Kiko had pulled her into the Feudal era. "Akah, help me!"

"He'll stop in a minute." Akahana said, sitting down, her heart pounding. This was something she had no idea how to stop. "He'll stop. Holding him down isn't going to help." No sooner had the words come out of her mouth, Hisoka started to come out of his shaking. Kanna shot Akahana a look of pure hate, shaking her head.

"You did this to him, didn't you?" Kanna accused, standing up and glaring.

"Why would I start making him shake for no apparent reason?" Akahana asked, shaking her head. "My sister was doing the same thing right before I left. She was stopping just as I smelled Kiko." Kanna glared a few moments longer, then sighed.

"Sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have accused you. Especially since you don't even know how to use your powers properly."

"Uhm..." Akahana was taken aback by Kanna's words, but Kanna was already sitting Hisoka up, cradling him.

"He'll be okay, right?" Makoto asked. Akahana nodded, frowning.

"What about Akito and his sisters?" Akahana asked.

"They went to have adventures on their own." Kazou said, shrugging. "They said they'd be back in a few weeks when they left."

"Privileged wolves probably got themselves killed." Seiko said, shaking her head. "They don't know how to do anything, really. They can't even cook!"

"Oh, you think that's bad?" Yuki asked, giggling. "Kiko asked me to clean her fur. Like she couldn't do it herself!" everyone but the dog demon's began giggling hysterically. Akahana shook her head.

"Stop." Akahana said, sighing. "Just, stop." Everyone was suddenly quiet, looking away.

"He's waking up!" Kanna cried. Hisoka was beginning to stir, growling softly.

"Get off me, Kanna." He said, opening his eyes slowly. Kanna gasped, taking her fingers and opening his eyes wider.

"Oh, Hisoka, your beautiful eyes..."

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Hisoka demanded, looking over at Akahana. "What's wrong with them?"

"Not them." Akahana said, pointing to the left eye. "Just that one." Hisoka's left eye, which had been blue, was now speckled and blotched with purple.


	30. Chapter 30

"My eye!" Hisoka yelled, pulling at his ears. "My blue eye! What happened to it?"

"It must have been an effect from the shaking." Chiyo said, tilting her head to the side.

"But that's kind of a weird thing to happen, isn't it?" Chiyoko asked, her face inches from Hisoka's. "I mean, eyes don't just change colors, do they?"

"I am literally right here!" Hisoka cried, tears in his eyes. "What happened to me?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Akahana soothed, eyeing the purple in his eye. "I'm sure it won't kill you." Hisoka turned on her, his eyes blaring.

"How do you know, Akah?" He asked. "Did you use some of that stupid priestess power of yours to do this to me?"

"I can't even use my powers correctly!" Akahana hissed, growling deeply. "I've only just started using them."

"Well, pretty funny how you're the only one I haven't met yet, and suddenly, I'm shaking uncontrollably and my eye is freaking demented!" Hisoka began pacing, trying to calm down. Honestly, he shouldn't be this worked up. But something about the new pigment in his eye was freaking him out.

"Okay! Everyone, just calm down!" Kanna said, breathing in and out, waving her arms up and down to simulate breathing to get everyone to do the same. "Okay. It's fine. Hisoka, we'll figure this out, okay? For now, calm down. Now." Hisoka glared at his sister, but sat down in the grass, grumbling. "Akahana, let's do this." Akahana nodded, evening out her breath. "For this, I need some other souls."

"Excuse me?" Kazou said, stepping back.

"I need the energy from at least three other souls to do this." Kanna said. "We need to break down the barrier all together, so we don't use up all our essence doing this. Akahana," Kanna turned to her cousin. "Do you know what kind of spell is locking you out?" Akahana thought for a moment.

"Kagome is using this blue crystal to keep out the magic all together." Kanna shook her head, sighing.

"Alright, I need four people then. Grab hands." Chiyo, Yuki, Taro, and Kazou stepped forward, and together, they all made a circle around the well. "Concentrate Akahana. You have to throw some of your magic into me so I can open this thing open." She looked over at the remaining people. "Only one of you can go through, so talk and figure it out." Seiko and Chiyoko nodded. Kanna closed her eyes and began mumbling under her breath. The fox demon's and humans in the circle began wincing, their bodies beginning to glow blue.

Kanna opened her eyes, and they were pure white as she continued mumbling, her body also beginning to glow. Akahana concentrated on sending her magic to Kanna so she could use it to open up the well. A few, agonizing minutes later, Kanna yelled for someone to go, and with that, Seiko jumped forward, into the well.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiko went through the space between era's, looking around, amazed. She was thrown through the top of the well, the top blowing off. She landed with ease, shaking herself in discomfort. She did not like the feeling of traveling through eras. She sniffed the air, wrinkling her nose in distaste. The air was stale. She sniffed again, and smelled Kiko's scent mixed with Akahana's and InuYasha's. There was another scent that she couldn't make out. She sniffed harder, trying to put together who it was, but she couldn't quite make it out. She left the little building the well was in, looking up at a house. It was beautiful, but she hadn't been sent here to look at houses.

She entered the house, looking for a room with one bed. She remembered Akahana saying Asa's twin had died, so she would have had her own room. She searched high and low, and soon, she came across three rooms with one bed. The first one stunk of Akatsuki, and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. That jerk. She would rip out his throat next time she saw him. The second had the remains of Akahana's kimono in it, and Seiko made a note to retrieve it when she got Asa. The third room had no familiar scents, so she determined it was Asa's. She followed the sent outside, growling when she lost it. She went back into the house, looking around for any clues.

"How can it be this hard to find a white haired child?" Seiko growled. She sat down in a strange looking room with pots and pans, growling. She put her head in her hands on the table, and saw a note. She picked it up, reading it:

'Your father and I are going to go visit Asa at the hospital. 

Call Sota if you need anything.

Dinner is in the fridge.'

Seiko smiled, standing up. She dropped the note, hurrying outside. She ran down the big mountain of steps that was down the road, looking around. She stopped, swallowing uncomfortably. What was a hospital?

She took off running, jumping up to the top of a building with ease. She smiled to herself, feeling pleased. Being a half fox demon had its perks.

She jumped from building to building, looking around for the 'hospital' until finally she saw it. It was almost too obvious. It had the word hospital written right across the front. If Kagome and InuYasha were trying to hide Asa, they were doing a very poor job of it.

Seiko jumped down, entering the hospital, looking around for Asa.

"Can I help you?"


	31. Chapter 31

Seiko jumped, her fur standing on end. She looked to her left and saw a woman sitting behind a tall table.

"What?" Seiko asked, not sure if this human was talking to her.

"Are you looking for someone?" The woman asked, smiling. Seiko struggled to relax. This human didn't look threatening. She almost looked nice.

"Yes, hi, I'm looking for Asa." Seiko said, standing on her tip toes. The woman turned away to tap away on a board.

"Higurashi Asa?" She asked, smiling.

"No, Asa." Seiko said, confused. The woman stared at her for a moment.

"Are you not from here?" The woman asked.

"You can say that." Seiko said, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, here, we say the last names before the first names." The lady said, shaking her head. "She's in room 23, second floor. But you can't see her."

"Why not?" Seiko asked, huffing.

"This hospital has a new rule about cosplayers." She said, pointing to Seiko's tail. "And everyone must wear shoes."

"But I don't have any shoes." Seiko said, narrowing her eyes. "And this isn't copslay. I don't even know what that is." The woman huffed.

"Oh jeeze, are you LARPing?" She asked.

"What?" Seiko asked, tilting her head to the side.

"LARPing. Live Action Role Playing." The woman said, shaking her head. "Whatever. You still can't enter without shoes."

"But I don't have shoes!" Seiko cried, confused as all hell.

"Then go get some, please." The woman said, shooing the fox demon away. Seiko growled, turning away. She ran out, jumping back onto a roof top, starling a human that was nearby. She looked back at the hospital, looking around for a white hair little girl. It took longer then she would have liked, but she eventually found her. She was alone, and she had tubes in her arms and nose. She jumped down, going to the window she had seen Asa through. She jumped up, knocking on it.  The little girl came over, holding a metal pole, opening the window. Seiko jumped through, smiling.

"Are you Asa?" Seiko asked, regarding the child in front of her. The child had long white hair, and she was smaller then she had imagined. She had ears atop her head, which twitched with curiosity. Her eyes were a lavender color, confirming before the child answered. The child also looked deathly ill, and she had burns on her hands.

"Who are you?" The deathly ill looking child asked.

"Who am I?" Seiko asked, chuckling. "Just a friendly fox demon, here to take you home."

"But I'm sick." Asa said, holding her head.

"The feudal era will make you feel better." Seiko said, taking the tubes out of the child before taking her by the hand.

"But my mother will be here soon." Asa said, swallowing. "She'll be worried."

"All the more reason to leave, now." Seiko said, pulling the child to the window. "Demon's of any variation don't belong here. We belong in the era where demons can be free."

"And possibly die?" They both froze, looking to the door. There stood InuYasha and Kagome, both glaring at Seiko. "You can't take her, Seiko. Let her go."

"Sorry, Kagome. Orders." Seiko said, throwing Asa out the window. Asa screamed the whole way down, landing in some brush at the bottom. Seiko followed, landing gracefully.

"How come you can land so graceful but I can't." Asa asked, rubbing her side.

"Because I've had practice at being a demon. Plus you're sick." Seiko said, grabbing Asa's hand. "You've been treated like a human." She jumped, dragging Asa to a nearby roof. She took off running, Asa stumbling after her.

"Oh no you don't!" Seiko looked back, fear striking her heart as InuYasha came into view, running after them. He jumped up, digging his claws into his shoulder, bringing them out, covered in blood. "Claws of Blood!" Red flew from his finger tips, destroying the way in front of them. Asa and Seiko screamed as they both jumped, barely making the next roof. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Yellow came out this time, hitting Seiko. Seiko fell, crying out as Asa fell on top of her. Seiko looked at her legs, which were covered in blood. They looked back as InuYasha advanced, his golden eyes dark.

"I will not lose another child to the feudal era!" InuYasha said, reaching for Asa.

"InuYasha!" InuYasha looked up, his eyes wide.

"Kikyo?" He said just before an arrow his his shoulder. He took a step back, ripping out the era as he glared in the direction of the arrow. "No, not Kikyo. You may wear her clothes, but Kikyo would have had a spell weaved into the arrow." Seiko and Asa looked, shielding their eyes from the sun.

There, all in red, her white hair illuminating her, a bow and arrow in her hands, stood Akahana, her golden eyes blazing.

"Akah!" Seiko and Asa cried. Akahana ran forward landing between InuYasha and the children.

"How are you even here?" InuYasha asked his eyes narrowing. "We blocked the well!"

"I have my ways." Akahana said, putting her bow across her chest. "Now leave us alone."

"You're taking my daughter!" InuYasha yelled, his knuckles cracking as he held up his hand. "And I don't care who I have to fight to keep her here."

"Even your eldest daughter?" Akahana asked, unsheathing her father's sword. It was a tiny little thing, but it was shocking to see it. Seiko had forgotten she even had that. She had gotten it for her 16th birthday, and not once had she taken it from the sheath. Probably because, in the hurry to leave, she had left it behind at Sango's home.

"You can't even use that thing." InuYasha scoffed. "It took me weeks to figure that out. And I guarantee you haven't even been practicing." Akahana glared, standing before the demon, her body ridged. InuYasha scoffed, lurching forward. Akahana took a deep breath, closing her eyes, holding the sword between her hands. Her body began to pulse, shocking the two half demons behind her.

"I will protect my friends and my sister from the likes of you!" Akahana cried. "You can't keep us from our nature. We don't belong here, and I will be taking her with me! Away from you, and this era!" The wind picked up, swirling around Akahana. The sword grew in length and width, growing into the Tessaiga the stories told about. Seiko gasped, excitement surging through her body. She never thought she would see the Tessaiga in all its glory! Akahana held it over her head, yelling as she brought it down. The Tessaiga emitted yellow lightening. It threw InuYasha back, surprising everyone. InuYasha landed on the far side of the roof, battered and hurt. Akahana took the opportunity to pick up the half demons, running back to the well.


	32. Chapter 32

"Akahana, how are you even here?" Seiko asked, running along side the oldest among them. "I thought you and Kanna had to hold open the barrier."

"Kanna told me to go. We should have never sent you Seiko. You have no idea how to get around." Seiko's cheeks burned bright. "No, it's fine Seiko. We just got worried, and Kanna sent me through. Makoto has very little magic, but he is using what he has to hold it open. But we have to hurry."

"Akahana, are we going to the Feudal era?" Asa groaned, her eyes closed. Akahana looked down at her youngest sister, whom she was holding bridal style. Asa looked awful, but Akahana smiled down at her anyways.

"We sure are, Asa." She said.

"Will a demon eat me?" she asked, coughing.

"If they try, you can just use your magic to fight them off." Akahana said, jumping up the steps to Kagome's home.

"Will you teach me?" Asa said. "Will you teach me how to use a bow?"

"If you teach me to use magic." Akahana said, hurrying to the well.

"It's still open!" Seiko said, grinning as she looked down.

"Freeze!" They all froze, turning around. There stood two men in blue uniforms, holding up strange devices at them.

"Guns." Asa whispered.

"Now, I have to say, this is the weirdest kidnapping I have ever seen." One of them said, taking a step forward. "Who kidnaps a kid, them brings them to the kids house?"

"Kidnapping?" Seiko asked, looking up at Akahana.

"So, did you kidnap them both?" The other one asked, getting next to his partner.

"They are here willingly." Akahana said, shaking her head. "This is my sister, and my friend." Akahana held up Asa's face to her's, showing the men. "She's like my little twin."

"Please, Akahana, come with us." One said, narrowing their eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Akahana asked, glaring. Asa opened her eyes, looking over them.

"Uncle Sota!" Asa said, her eyes widening. "Mother called you?"

"I know better then anyone, except Kagome, about this well." The man, Sota, said. "I almost never saw my sister because of it. And then it ate my nephew, and it took my eldest niece." Akahana blinked, guessing that would be her. "I will not let it take you too, Asa."

"Sota, I want to go." Asa said, shaking her head at him. "I want to see the world in which I belong. Half demon's are a norm there!"

"I can't, Asa." Sota said, taking another step forward. "Kagome want's me to keep you here. And I will keep you here."

"Jump." Akahana whispered. Seiko looked up at her, confused. "Jump!" Akahana turned, grabbing Seiko by the arm and throwing her into the well. Akahana jumped after, Asa screaming. Akahana smiled, the opening getting closer. They were going to make it.

"Come back!" Sota cried just as two bangs sounded. Akahana gasped, feeling a sharp pain in her left shoulder and abdomen. She coughed, blood spraying over Asa's face. Akahana let go of Asa, holding her stomach and mouth, trying to hold in her essence. Asa reached out for Akahana, grabbing her white sleeve.

"Akah!" Asa cried, her eyes wide and in Akahana's face. Akahana coughed, this time in surprise. Asa's eyes were discolored. Her purple eyes were covered in blue splotches. "Akahana, are you okay?" Suddenly, they were at the bottom of the well in the feudal era. "Help! Please!" Seiko looked at Akahana, noticing the blood. She squealed in surprise, jumping away.

"Seiko, get Sango!" Akahana gasped, wheezing.

"Right!" Seiko cried, jumping out of the well. Akahana heard her friends yelling at the smell of blood. Akahana groaned, holding her stomach.

Kanna and Makoto jumped down, Makoto grabbing Aka and Kanna picking up Asa. They brought them up, laying them gently on the ground.

"Akah!" Chiyo cried, pressing down on her wound on her shoulder. "Akah, what happened?!"

"Sota shot her!" Asa cried, her eyes wide. Kanna let her down so she could sit next to her sister, shivering violently. "He just shot her. He shot her! How could he do that! I don't understand! How could Uncle Sota do something like that?!"

"Is this Asa?" Yuki asked, looking at the little half demon. Akahana nodded, and Yuki nodded, smacking Asa across the face.

"Yuki!" Akahana cried, coughing. "Why would you do that?!"

"Relax, she needed it." Yuki said, rubbing Asa's back. "She was having a panic attack, so I just snapped her out of it. Works with Taro all the time." Akahana looked at Asa, doubtful it even worked, but said no more. She coughed again, getting blood all over the outfit Sango had given her. It was an old outfit of Lady Kikyo, but Kikyo was dead, so she wouldn't be needing it.

"Oh my god, Akahana!" Sango cried, running over with Seiko. "What happened?!"

"Our uncle shot her!" Asa cried, shivering. "How could he do such a thing? I don't understand!"

"Asa, I need you to calm down." Sango said, kneeling down and putting her hands on the child. "Akahana will be fine."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Kanna said, a look of shock on her face. "Look." Everyone looked at Akahana, who was struggling to stay awake, blood pooling from the wounds very quickly.

"Akahana!" Sango cried, turning away from Asa and putting her hands on Akahana's heart. "Don't you dare die on me!" Akahana coughed, raising her hand up to touch Sango's face. "Don't you give me that! You are not allowed to die! I have raised you! I have raised you and you've grown up into this beautiful lady! I will not watch you die in front of me!"

"Why isn't she healing up?!" Gin asked, hugging her twin. "Shouldn't she be healing?" Gen stayed silent, fear not allowing her to say anything. "Kanna, do something!" Kanna gulped, kneeling down, putting her hands on Akahana's stomach. She concentrated, throwing all of her magical power into healing the wound, but nothing happened.

"I can't heal it!" Kanna cried, blood leaking out between her fingers. "I-I can't! I don't understand why it wont heal!"

"The bullet might still be inside!" Asa cried, pointing. "Sometime's they don't go all the way through! Sota taught me that." Kanna jammed her fingers into the wound, feeling around. Akahana screamed in pain, trying to get away, but Sango held her down.

"It's okay baby!" Sango said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's going to be okay."

"I think I got it!" Kanna cried, ripping it out. Akahana screamed, convulsing as blood sprayed from the wound, staining the grass around her.

"What do we do?!" Sango cried, putting pressure on the wound. "Someone do something!" Kanna backed up, her eyes full of fear. Akahana gasped for breath, trying desperately to breath and heal, but neither were working. "Kanna, help me!"

"Not even InuYasha could survive that." Kanna whispered, putting her hands up.

"InuYasha has survived worse!" Sango growled, moving her hands up to Akahana's heart.

"Even if InuYasha could, hes a full grown half demon! Shes still developing!"

"She can do this!" Sango began pumping her chest, trying to help her heart pump.

"Mom-"

"Chiyoko, stop!" Sango yelled, turning to face her daughter. "Come over here and help me save your sister." Chiyoko walked over slowly, tears in her eyes. She put her hands on the stomach wound, applying pressure. "Someone go get help!"

"There is nothing you can do, Sango." Miroku came into view, walking over to his wife.

"Miroku, we need to help her." Sango yelled, pumping harder.

"You're putting her in more pain, Sango!" Miroku yelled, grabbing her hands. Sango screamed, demanding Miroku let her go. But he held her to him, looking sadly upon Akahana's bloody body. "Leave in peace, Akahana." Akahana reached for her father, gasping. He grabbed her hand, holding in tightly. The warmth in her hand was slowly cooling. Everyone stepped forward, watching Akahana. They sat around her, holding each other as they watched as she slowly closed her eyes. Asa crawled over, laying her head on her sisters chest, tears soaking the white cotton top.

"I am so sorry, Akahana." Asa said, wiping her eyes. "I wish mother had never had me. I wish she had never forced you over to us, and that I had never met you. If I had never existed, you would never have come back. You could still be alive if it wasn't for me. I am so sorry, sister!" Akahana put her other hand on her sister's head, stroking her soft white hair, staining it red. Asa looked up at her sister, her face blurry. Akahana painfully leaned forward, kissing the demons forehead.

"I...re...gret...nothing...Asa...."Akahana whispered, laying back down. "noth...ing....at all..." Akahana gasped once more, closing her eyes. "I'm...so tired....mommy..."

"I'm right here baby." Sango whispered, moving away from Miroku to be closer to Akahana. "I'm right here."

"So...tired..." Akahana whispered.

"You go ahead to sleep, baby." Sango said, putting her hand on Akahana's head, stroking her hair. "Mommy will be right here when you wake up. She'll make you some rice and dumplings. And we can ride on Kirara. Maybe even travel, just like you wanted."

"Promise...?" Akahana asked, coughing.

"I promise." Sango said, sniffling. "Just go ahead to sleep." Miroku looked up from the scene, hearing some rustling in the trees. In the tree above them was a soul collector, ready to collect Akahana's soul.

"I'm...cold..." Akahana moaned, shivering.

"It'll pass, sweetie." Sango said, kissing her forehead. "Just go to sleep. It's okay." Akahana smiled softly, taking a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

Her chest did not rise again.


	33. Chapter 33

Sango began to wail. A wail that only a mother who had lost her child can make. A wail that tore at your very soul, making your stomach heavy with stones, and it squeezed your chest. Sango wailed for her child, begging her to wake up, even though she knew she couldn't. Miroku held his wife once more, and Sango buried her face in his chest, her cries becoming muffled. Asa clung to her sister, tears making it impossible for her to see anything. She felt people begin to surround her, laying down next to her sister's body. Akahana's friends lay around her, quiet in the vigil for the half demon. Even Kanna, Makoto, and Hisoka joined, laying there with them, as if to try and use their body heat to bring Akahana back.

The soul collector fly down slowly, flying around the body, waiting for the soul to detach itself from the body. When it did, it came from her chest, and the soul collector snatched it up, flying to the well.

"What is it doing?" Taro asked, watching the soul collector fly around the well before landing on the edge. Sango looked over, her eyes blotchy.

"It's trying to return her soul to Akatsuki." She whimpered, having to stop after every word to catch her breath. "It needs to make his soul whole with her soul."

"But....the well is closed." Seiko said, watching the soul collector sit there, confused. "How is Akatsuki supposed to receive the soul if the well is closed from the other side?" Everyone froze, letting Seiko's words sink in. Sango jumped up, her eyes wide. She lurched froward, grabbing the soul collectors tail, dragging it to her. It struggled, but Sango wouldn't give in. She held on tight, grabbing her eldest daughter's soul. Or, at least she tried to. The soul wasn't solid to anything soul collectors.

"Miroku, go get a jar!" Sango cried.

"What?"

"Get a jar!" Sango screamed, struggling to hold onto the collector. "I am putting her soul in a jar!"

"You can't be serious." Miroku said, not moving. Sango looked at him, a deadly serious expression on her face.

"Either get the jar, or I cut it off."

"It?" Miroku asked, his eyes wide.

"It." Sango said, her eyes dangerous. Miroku jumped up, frightened of his wife. He turned and ran towards the village.

"Sango! If you take the soul and put it in a jar, it'll just rise up into the heavens!" Kanna said, her eyes wide.

"Then the collector goes in with it." Sango said, her eyes twitching.

"They can go through the glass!" Yuki said.

"Then I'll put a demon paper on it!" Sango cried. "It may be able to go through anything solid, but it's still a demon." Miroku returned shortly after. "Miroku, put a demon paper on it!" Miroku did as he was told, deathly afraid of his wife. Once the paper was on, Sango wrestled the demon into the jar, her eyes wild. It took some time, but she got it in with a triumphant yell.

"Great, now what do you supposed we get her soul back in?" Makoto asked, tilting his head to the side. Sango opened her mouth, then quickly closed it, her eyes wide. She hadn't thought of that before she had trapped Akahana's soul. Her only thought was to hold onto the soul.

"We have no plan." Chiyoko said, sighing. "But, at least we haven't lost her yet."

"She can come back to us?" Asa asked. Seiko nodded, rubbing the half dog demon's back. Asa turned to her, smiling widely. Seiko was slightly taken aback by how healthy Asa now looked. The Feudal era really was making her better. Seiko smiled back, feeling giddy inside.

"She might be able to come back." Hisoka said, sitting beside Asa. "Don't get your hopes up." Asa looked over at the boy, blinking at him. He looked at her, raising his eyebrow.

"What happened to your eye?" He asked, pointing.

"I had a seizure." Asa said, shrugging. Hisoka nodded, pretending he knew what that was. Asa laughed suddenly. "I forgot, you have no idea what that is."

"I do too!" Hisoka said, pouting. Asa shook her head, smiling.

"I read a lot." Asa said, smiling. "I love to read. And I know for a fact that the word seizure was not used during this time." Hisoka blushed bright red, looking away. "It's okay. Nothing to be ashamed of. But, just so you know, a seizure is when you pass out and start shaking a lot and you can't stop."

"Do you always pass out?" Hisoka asked. Asa shrugged.

"I have no idea." Asa said, sighing. "But it can happen for any reason."

"Why did you have a seizure?"

"I am a heavy magic user." Asa explained. "I use magic a lot. But my mother gave everyone crystals to block magic. She was really just trying to block the well, but she ended up blocking all magic, and the magic I usually use built up inside of me, causing some kind of magical build up, causing me to have a seizure."

"And that caused your eye to discolor like that?" Hisoka asked. Asa nodded, smiling. She pointed to her eye and gestured to him with the other.

"Looks like something happened to you too." Asa exclaimed.

"Seizure." Hisoka said, looking away as he rubbed his eye self consciously.

"Why?" Asa asked. Hisoka shrugged.

"The well." He said, shaking his head. "It must've triggered me." Asa nodded, sighing. She leaned her head on the other boys shoulder, suddenly exhausted.

"I'm Asa." Asa said, shivering.

"I'm Hisoka." He said, laying his head a top hers. This stirred something in both of them, causing them to shiver in unison, but neither said anything. They just sat quietly as everyone fussed over how to get Akahana back. Or, rather, how they could insert the soul back into the cooling corpse.


End file.
